Split Mind
by Ukie Fox
Summary: After making a promise to her mother, Shakira and her family of freaks have to find her mother's old friend and make sure that, they and their family are kept safe. No matter what Shakira will fulfil her promise.
1. Character Creation

_**Split Mind OC Character's**_

Hi, all Ukie here just letting you all know that I am going through all my old stories and attempting to fix any mistakes!

This chapter is just to let you guys know a bit more about the OC's in this story.

 **Shakira:**  
Gender: Female.  
Age: 17  
Height: 5'7  
Weight: 154 lbs.  
Build: Curvy, Full figure.  
Hair colour: Golden brown, (Length - lower back).  
Eye Colour: Amber.  
Ethnicity: White Caucasian.  
Personality: Caring, Loves being outside, Maternal, Puts others before herself, Can be a little crazy and loves having fun but knows when to be serious.  
Likes: Potatoes, Fizzy drinks, Her plans working, Making sure that others are okay.  
Dislikes: People arguing, Sweets, The idea of finding a romantic partner and settling down.  
History: Used to live in England and then came to America after her mother was killed. Shakira and her mother lived at the science facility that her mother was the CEO of. The lab was made to have an army defence squad onsite at all times in case of a terrorist attack and in case any of the biological samples that were being tested on happened to escape. Shakira's family saved Ukie and Alex from illegal experiments and become good friends with them.  
Extras: Shakira normally wears combat clothing as she has grown up around the army squad. Thanks to living around them she was taught - in secret - how to shoot many different firearms and also survival techniques. She became friends with Alex and Ukie from day one of meeting them.

 **Alex: (Alexander)**  
Gender: Male.  
Age: 19  
Height: 6'4  
Weight: 147 lbs.  
Build: Feminine, skinny.  
Hair colour: Copper shimmer (Length - bottom of his shoulder blades).  
Eye colour: Electric blue.  
Ethnicity: Fair completion, Caucasian.  
Personality: Smart, Know it all, Has a soft spot for Shakira (Not romantic), Well spoken. A gentleman.  
Likes: Reading, Relaxing under a tree on a sunny day, Fixing things, Learning new things.  
Dislikes: Unintelligent people (people with no common sense), Water.  
History: Lived in Japan when he was younger moved to England when he was offered a place at the science facility. He thought that this position meant that he would be able to work beside other scientists, but instead he was experimented on as a bio-weapon for the government to use. A year before the new CEO came to the lab Alex found a way to escape all the experiments. Once free he was unable to find a way out of the north wing, so instead decided to stay in the north wing, living in the shadows and finding out more about what that facility was using their experiments for. When Shakira and the new scientists came to the facility Alex tempted fate by leaving the safety of the shadows to meet a young Shakira, and become friends with her. One day Ukie found out about Alex and thought he was hurting Shakira so they fought and made enough noise to attract the attention of the guards. After this event, Alex was given the chose to live with everyone as a member of the facility or he will have to be imprisoned as he was a threat to society. Since his power could go wild and crash all electrical devices, from social media to life support.  
Extras: Wears a grey bodysuit with wires going through the fabric, this material allows for him to control his powers easier as there will not be any gaps between the fabric and his skin that might course the strength of his power to weaken. From living inside for a long time Alex is unable to stay in direct sunlight for longer than 30 min, in the shade he can be outside for 10 hours before he needs to go back into a dark room. Ukie and Alex have been mortal enemies since they first met.

 **Ukie:**  
Gender: Female.  
Age: 17  
Height: 5'10  
Weight: 126 lbs.  
Build: Slender (Tall, Thin, Long legs), Athletic. A full bust.  
Hair colour: Mahogany brown (Length - bottom of shoulder blades).  
Eye colour: Red.  
Ethnicity: Caucasian.  
Personality: Hot-tempered, Cocky, Confident, Violent.  
Likes: Animals. Hot climates, Practising torture methods on the undead, Loves carbonara.  
Dislikes: Not getting her own way, If things don't die when she wants them to, Spiders, Clowns, Being told what to do by someone other then Shakira.  
History: Used to live in Scotland until she was five and then moved down to England to live with her parents and younger brother at the science facility. Ukie and her family were used for bio-weaponry experiments when the previous CEO was in charge, once the new CEO took over the company Ukie was allowed to live at the lab but was not allowed to leave without a guard as she was/is a bio-weapon. On the day Ukie was released she destroyed half of the south wing before doctors could sedate her. During experiments, Ukie's parents died from poor living conditions and experimentation that lead to their death. While her brother's whereabouts remain unknown. Later on Ukie joined the other two on their journey to America.  
Extras: Because of all the experiments performed on her, she does not trust people except Shakira. Ukie and Alex have been mortal enemies since they first met.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

The ground moves under me faster then I think possible and with each stride I take, I know I am getting further away from the horde of walkers chasing after me. With the speed I'm running at, I most likely lost them a mile or two back, but still, my body refuses to slow down. I cannot and will not stop running until I know for certain that any possible danger is gone.

No matter what, I have to live on and find out were Lori is. It was my mother's last wish to make sure that Lori and her family stay safe until fate clams their lives in a natural way. No matter how I feel about the idea of searching the globe for a possible dead woman and her family, I still have to fulfil the promise I made. I never really liked Lori; she was bossy and worried over the smallest things. Lori used to babysit me when I was younger, though it only lasted for a few years or so until she had her own child, Carl I think his name was. During the time she took care of me, she would always worry about my well-being - a tiny scratch from a cat equalled a shark bite according to Lori.

 **'Remind me never to let you make a promise to a dying woman, no matter who they are!'** A voice grumbles in my head.

"It was our mother." I say as I run down another road, dodging a female walker with long dark hair and, for some reason, wearing a yellow summer dress. "Must have been turned on the first day." I say out loud, making a mental note of the girl's appearance.

 **'Well, I would hope that she did turn on the first day, otherwise, I'd hate to know that people wear that kind of outfit while trying to survive.'** The voice sarcastically responds. Just before I turn another corner I look back at the woman.

 **'That bloody better not be Lori!'** The voice yells to me. I run back over to the walker, watching out for any other undead that might be lurking around. I stop, close to the walker, though also far enough to pull out a picture of Lori I have in the back pocket of my cargo trousers. I hold the image out towards the walker as it stumbles towards me, I look between the walker and the image.

"Nope, you're not the one." I say as I carry on down the road I was going.

 **Notes:  
** **Like I said before, I am trying to rewrite all my stories and get them fixed for all mistakes. Once I have cleaned up I am planning on starting up these stories again. I can not promise regular updates as I am basically the full-time nanny to my niece.**


	3. Chapter 1

**Shakira's P.O.V:**

After running for a good two hours, I take a moment to rest beside some abandoned cars.  
 **'Don't bother, they don't work.'** The voice says lazily. I know that the cars will not run, none of the cars I have seen have been able to work. Guess you can call this apocalypse a lucky break for all the chubby people that tried to lose weight but failed in the old world, and without fatty and sugary foods around to eat there is less of a chance to gain any weight.

"God I wish I some Dr Pepper right now." I sigh remembering the drinks sweetness and fizzy bubbles. I unclip the strap hooked across my chest, allowing me to pull off my orange and black backpack. After placing the pack on the ground, I begin to stretch out my back and get rid of any aches that I have gotten since the last time I was able to do this. On the side of the backpack is my sorry excuse for a water bottle - though I think there's more stale air in the bottle then there is actual water. "I better try and find a water source or we won't have enough water to hydrate us before we go for another run." My voice breaks the silence of the countryside. Leaning down I pick up the water bottle and take a sip from it before I screw the lid back on and place it back in the side pocket.

 **'We need at least half a bottle of water to even think about covering that kind of distance again.'** The voice speaks again.

"Ukie, do you mind checking out the surrounding area for any water sources, big, small I don't care just make sure it is enough so I can fill up." I give my command to the voice inside my head and soon enough my mind goes quiet. No sound, whatsoever. But then I hear it, the complete silence and I remember that when Ukie leaves she takes my hearing, effectively making me unable to hear an enemy approaching. I have a quick look around the area before I climb into one of the broken down cars. Even though I know that the cars won't start, it's worth a shot, right? Now that Ukie has "run" off I can do things that she would normally make a snide comment at, like seeing if this car worked. There doesn't seem to be any spare key inside the car - the one time I want someone to be an idiot and have a key inside the car is the one time they take their keys with them. Even if Ukie finds a water source I still need to have the strength to make it there; that sip of water is not enough to give me the strength I need to make it further than a mile. Basically, I really need this car to work.

"Alex? Hello Alex, do you mind waking up, I kind of need you real quick." I speak to the air as if it would take the form of this person that I was talking to

 ** _'_** ** _Is everything okay Shakira? You don't normally call for me.'_** A male voice replies back this time in my head.

"Hi Alex, sorry for waking you up, but I need to borrow your power real quick, so I can jump start this car." I explain my plan quickly, without mentioning the possibility that the car might not even have any petrol in it,

 _ **'You're messing around with the abandoned cars again, we keep telling you that none of them are going to work.'**_ Alex replies back in that big brother tone he uses whenever I do something that he knows won't work.

"It's worth a shot, right? One day, one of these cars is going to work and we can drive all the way to Atlanta, where Lori lives." I say as I flick the switch to pop open the hood.

 **'More like where Lori lived, she's most likely dead and we're going to Atlanta on a wild goose chase.'** Ukie says as she joins back into our little group talk inside my head. Thankfully, her return brings back some good things, such as my hearing of the real world.

"Welcome back Ukie, were you able to find anything?" I ask as I try to get out of the car. Getting out of the tiny car is a hassle. I already have my legs hanging out the side of the car, but the real challenge is to try not to hit the top of the door frame. Once out and successfully avoiding the frame, I go around the front of the car to check out what we are working with.

 **'I was able to find a stream that looks free of any walker aids. It's about two miles south of here.'** Ukie gives us a quick rundown on her findings before she even notices what I am doing.

 _ **'You want to use my power to start up a car that you don't even know works. I don't think it is worth the risk Shakira, I mean, after you use my power you are going to be super weak, you are already dehydrated and you want to risk the possibility that you could die from dehydration before we make it to the stream.'**_ Alex rants on.

 **'Wait, is she trying to use your power to jump-start a car again? Kira, we have been through this before even if you get the car working and magically it has fuel in it, you still won't be able to drive it in your condition.'** Ukie agrees with what Alex is saying. Why is it they always agree with each other if it means that I can't do anything fun? After closing the hood, I make my way back into the car, adjusting the seat to match my height and start adjusting the side mirrors and rear-view mirror.

"I don't care how you two feel about my idea, but let me enlighten you about our situation. We've run out of water, I'm so weak that I will not be able to make it to the stream if I run to it, and walking is out of the question since the horde will be passing straight through our path. So Alex, are you going to help me get this car started so we can get to the stream quicker? If you're not going to help me, then I will let the walker that's coming our way get us and then we will all be fucked." Using a strong tone, I am able to make them see reason to my idea and thoughts. I close the door to the car, effectively stopping the walker I was talking about earlier from getting to me. It scrapes and moans against the car door, trying and failing to get its next human happy meal. I wind down the window and stab the walker in the head before opening the door again, grabbing my bag then I close the door again before getting back to the task at hand. I clean the blade of my machete while I wait for the others to reply, I place my sniper rifle and machete down on the passenger seat beside my bag.

 _ **'Fine, I will use my power, but on one condition.'**_ Alex says after a minute of silence. It's rare for Alex to ask something of me.

"Okay, what do you want?" Once I finish my sentence I feel my consciousness slipping away. My vision fades to black and my body becomes unmoving as I fall back into the driver's seat.

 _ **'I just want to borrow our body until we get to the stream, take this time to rest up.'**_ Alex's voice echoes somewhere in the darkness. After a moment or so the darkness is gone and it reveals an empty white room. Standing in the room is a young girl with curly brown hair that reaches down to the middle of her back. Her body is slender, long legs, hourglass figure, her arms look skinny, but are filled with strong muscles, same as her legs. This nice looking girl is actually the sarcastic Ukie, known to lure guys in with her looks and then beat them up and take a bottle or two of water for us. For some reason while we are in the white room we don't have any clothing on, we all just guessed it was because of the fact that in this room we are only the souls of the people we once were. Both mine and Ukie's bodies are covered in a layer of colour only covering our skin, allowing for our hair, eyes, nails and mouths to have their original colourings. My soul form has an orange layer over it, looking at my painted skin I can see golden swirls moving throughout my body. Ukie's skin is covered in a dark red, flashes of lighter reds exploding across her skin, these little fireworks light up her skin every once in a while. But none of these reds can even come close to the vibrant, fire red eyes that are looking back at me.

 **'Like what you see?'** Ukie gives me her signature flirtatious smile as she spreads her arms out in a way that makes it seem like she is offering a hug, but really she is just letting me have a look at her.

 **'Shut up!' ** I yell back at her. My reaction is just the one she had been hoping for and she begins to laugh.

 **'It's okay sugar, I know you like my fine ass really.'** Ukie says as she tries to hold back another laughing fit.

 **'Whatever.'** I spit back as I turn towards one of the walls. This wall is the only one in the room that had a large display screen on it, each wall except the floor had a small speaker built into it. The ceiling is covered in lights allowing for there to be no shadows in the room. The screen will show us everything Alex can see and the speakers will allow for us to hear everything. **'Get ready for the pain.'** I call over my shoulder to Ukie, letting her know what is about to happen to us. As I finish my sentence the pain hits us, every bone in our 'bodies' are breaking then fixing themselves, then snapping and crushing themselves again. We have gone through this pain so much now that we only wince as we go through the ordeal.

* * *

 **~On the outside~**

 **Alex's P.O.V:**

The sound of bones breaking and skin stretching is what wakes me. Our shared body is changing to accommodate for how I looked before our souls joined together in Shakira's body. I would not mind staying in Shakira's form as it would save a lot of time, and also stop all the pain we all have to go through when the body changes. But I have a feeling Shakira would not be too happy with the idea of me or Ukie taking control of her body while the body still looks like her. My newly formed body shudders as I think of what Ukie might do with Shakira's body if she ever got the chance to take it over. I open my eyes and begin to move my figures, testing to see if my body is ready for use. After another minute or so my body is ready to be used fully.

'Really, Shakira, you adjusted the seat and mirrors to match your height, now I have to readjust them to match mine.' That's one downside of having to share a body with two girls: they are always smaller than me. So when our bodies change, mine is always the one wearing small clothing. I am thankful that there are not many people around anymore because sometimes the outfits these girls wear can be a little on the skimpy side of things. That outfit choice is most likely chosen by Ukie. Luckily right now the girls are nice enough to be wearing some practical clothing.

 **'Come on Alex we need to get to that water source soon otherwise our body is not going to be able to work.'** Shakira's voice flutters around in my head. The connection must be bad since we are getting weak.

"Alright, I am going to jump start the car now. You sure this is going to work?" I yell back to her. The signal was getting weak, and with the noise from the walkers that have accumulated around our vehicle in the time it took us to get ready, I can hardly hear what she is saying.

 **'Everything looks okay mechanically, we will just have to see how it goes from there.'** Shakira's voice is just a whisper at this point. If we don't make it to the stream soon we will lose our connection, effectively killing me and Ukie as this is not our real body.

 **'Hurry the hell up man, we don't have all fucking day!'** Ukie yells at me. Well, it seems even with the bad connection, I can still hear that big mouth. Her voice better not be the last thing I hear.

"Okay, I'm going to jump start the car, let's hope this works." I say. As I place my hands onto the dashboard, blue and white sparks begin to zap around them. I can feel myself and the others holding our breath as we wait for the end result. After a minute or so I remove my hands. The car has not started, and now we are close to passing out.

 **'That should have worked. Everything looked fine, try again.'** Shakira's voice was faint and fluttered around. If I tried again we would most likely die. A second or so later, the car's engine roars to life, making my face light up with happiness. We are going to make it.

 **'I love you so much, you fucking old rust bucket!'** Ukie squeals with happiness, because she and I both know we are going to live.

 **'I told you, my plan would work. Now Ukie, give Alex the coordinates of the stream and we'll be on our way to getting some water!'** With Shakira's orders given, Ukie transfers the coordinates of the stream to me and we start heading towards our target, hitting a couple of walkers with the "old rust bucket". I might hate Ukie with a passion, but I have to give it to her, she gave the car a good name. With fuel in the tank, our old rust bucket is going to last us a good while - you never know, we might be able to get to Atlanta with it.

* * *

 _ **Notes:**_

 _ **Hope you guys like the improvements I have made. Please let me know if I have missed anything.**_


	4. Chapter 2

_**Hi, all it's Ukie here, just letting you know that my 'No one's POV' will be in the past tense since it makes sense to me that the narrator is talking like it is the past.**_

 **No one's POV**

The sound of the wind rustling in the trees and the birds chirping would have been what humanity heard as they got up to complete their daily tasks, be that work or school, these sounds were what you would expect every day at the crack of drawn. Now around this time its the sound of the wind rustling in the trees and the moans of walkers scratching at a person's temporary base, and that is exactly what was happening right now. Three of the undead had decided to - at some point in the night - come and stumble upon Shakira and the others parked the car. Each of the dead had something missing, be that a limb, eyes or even teeth. The female walker tried to find a way into the vehicle by trying to claw her way into the boot of the car, she tried and tried but there was no way that the walker was going to be able to dig her way through the metal of the car. One of the male walkers scratched at the window beside the living person head, while the other male walker used its head to hit the window on the passenger's side of the car.

 **'Darn fucking walkers! Can't they let us sleep for one minute!'** Shouted Ukie from the back of Shakira's mind. Shakira sighed.

 _ **'Good morning to you too Ukie!'** _ Alex's Voice replied. Shakira looked to her right. They had been driving for about two hours before they had to stop and get some rest, and in that time of rest, they had gained some fans. Fans of their flesh.

"Well, that's just great!" Shakira commented as she looked around her at the walkers. Slowly Shakira grabbed the key and started the car. The car roared to life with ease. Shakira quickly drove away from the three walkers.

 **'I fucking hated that!** ' Said Ukie. Shakira sighed again.

"Ukie please shut up. I'm trying to concentrate. Now, where is the stream? You said it was two miles away we have been driving for at least two hours already." Shakira avoided a couple of walkers that happened to think that the large metal machine that was coming straight for them was edible and all they got was a face full of said navy blue metallic paint. If Shakira was unable to avoid them. They had been driving for a short while but they had used up most of their energy on jump starting the car and Shakira was already dehydrated from running a long distance. Being as weak as they were they had to stop after a two-hour drive to rest for the night.

 **'It should be around here I gave the coordinates to Alex, it's not my fault he doesn't know how to read a map.'** Ukie said complaining to Shakira. **'Let me do another check of the area, see if I can find a different water source.'**

"Give it a minute, let me get to a clearing, that way we will be able to see if anyone is coming before they are right on top of us." Shakira said as she goes off road down a dirt path, this path was not made for the normal everyday car, bumps and potholes made the ride that little bit more annoying. A loud moan came from down one of the potholes, moments later a squishing sound came from the same place.

 _ **'Shakira, did you notice that walker head back there?'**_ Asked Alex, his voice sounded like a whisper in her right ear, as if he was leaning over from the back seat and talking to her over her shoulder. They had been shearing the same body for far too long as Shakira was starting to hear the others not only in her head now but also around as if they were with her at that very moment.

"Yeah I saw, looks like it had a run in with something strong and precise enough to cut its head clean off." Shakira said as she made a left into an open field, stopping once the car was far enough into the field to allow for Shakira to close the metal gate behind her. The field was a decent size enough space to see all of the edges Once the gate was closed Shakira began to make her way back to the car, a snarl came from behind her. A female walker with long black hair came stumbling over to the gate snarling and moaning, it must have thought it would be able to make Shakira come to it by calling to her.

 **'Let me kill it. I need a good warm up.'** Ukie said as she stood confidently beside Shakira, well it felt like she was right beside her. Their ability to join together and share a body took up a lot of their joint energy, with all three of them feeling weak they will soon start to split apart. Having three people running around together in the apocalypse sounds like a good idea, but once their souls split without their consent they will not survive long without a body.

"No, we need to save our energy. Focus on finding where the water source is, once I have gotten rid of this walker and we are in the car safe then you can head off." Shakira said as she pulled out her machete from its leather sheath that hung down from her right side of her belt, taking it in her left and sheathing it into the walker's skull. When the moans had finally stopped Shakira pulled the machete out of its head and started walking back to the car.

 **'That never gets any less hot each time I see you kill.'** Ukie said. Shakira could practically see the lust filled smile on the other girls face. Ukie was well known for her killing ability and the tests that she would do on the undead. But for those that knew her personally, they knew that for some reason Ukie would always get off on seeing Shakira kill something.

 _ **'Ukie control yourself. We don't need you using the last of our water on drooling over Shakira.'**_ Said Alex form Shakira' left, crossing his arms and shaking his head at the younger female. This was bad Ukie and Alex were already starting to materialize on either side of her, they had their own clothes on and had their original forms. The only thing that stopped them from walking in the real world was the fact that they were transparent and they were still covered in their designated colours. Once Shakira was in the car she turned to look out of the window towards the other members of her team. Alex began to walk round to the passenger's side, Shakira leaned forward about to open the passenger door but before she was able to get a hold of the door handle Alex had already opened the door with his now opaque hand.

"We are going to need to hurry. You two are almost fully formed again. Ukie get moving we need water." Shakira demanded as Alex climbed into the car and sat in the back seat behind Shakira. In the back seat was the best place to hide from the sun. After Ukie made sure that the others were safe in the car she disappeared as the wind blew her form away. With Ukie leaving so did Shakira's hearing. Shakira laid her head back against the headrest as she closed her eyes, while Ukie was off looking for water she would be able to get some rest without anything other than the quiet moans of walkers to disturb her. Alex would respect her need for rest and stay quiet. Shakira's breath evened out as time passed, soon she would be in a complete dreamland away from the nightmare of the real world.

* * *

Not far away from where the team was staying, for the time being, there was another group of survivors that had been searching the area for a place to settle down for a while and possibly make a permanent home for themselves.

A black truck pushed along the road, it was on its last legs, soon enough it will stop working meaning that the occupants of the vehicles would have to start walking to their destination if they were unable to fix it. it only took a couple of minute before the group where outside of yet another field, as the truck passed the field, a brunette haired woman that was sitting in the trunk spotted the navy blue car.

"Glenn! There's someone out there!" The brunette woman said towards the driver, she never looked away from the car as she climbed her way into the truck bed. She was making sure that what she was seeing in the field was real and not just a dead person that had died in their car sometime in the apocalypse. The young man Glenn turned to where the woman was looking and there sitting in the middle of the field was a navy blue car with a young girl sitting inside.

"I don't think she is alive." Glenn said to the brunette as they were about to pass the field completely, the woman sat behind the young man looking in through the window at the back of the carriage.

"Glenn please, I just want to see, it will take no longer than a minute or two." The brunette woman said as she looked towards Glenn, he was going 6 miles an hour, fast enough to get places but slow enough for him to be able to react to anything that might surprise them on the road. Glenn signed as he began to slow down, right after he brought the truck to a complete stop the car and water truck stopped behind him. Soon after all the vehicles stopped everyone in the vehicles began to get out.

"Why have we stopped?" A young boy with a sheriff hat said from beside his pregnant mother.

"Maggie wants to check something out, she thinks there is someone in the field over there." Glenn said towards the serious-looking man, this man had been appointed their leader without any voting needed, he was a born leader.

"It's a waste of time, we need to keep looking for supplies, our food and ammo are running out and from the looks of it the main truck is not going to last long." The leader said as he looked around at all the people in his group, using his right hand to point to the group to emphasize his point.

"Please Rick it will only take a minute, also there is a car in the field, it might still be running. If not then we can get some gas from it. Also, we need to let the engine cool down before we can go anywhere." Glenn tried to persuade their leader. Rick rubbed his face as he thought about the situation they were in.

"Well we can't really put everyone into the other two vehicles, so I guess we are going to have to stay here and wait." Rick said towards the group. The heavily pregnant woman came over to Rick and placed her hand on his shoulder to get his attention.

"While we wait, why not let Maggie and Glenn take a look at that car." The woman said looking into Ricks' eyes, pleading him to let the others have a look at a possible new car and/or new member of their group. Rick signed and gave into the woman pleas.

"Okay, this is what we are going to do. Maggie, you, Glenn and me will have a look at what you found. Daryl, you go have a look around the area see if you can get us some food. the rest of you stay close to the cars." Rick said as he made his way over to the young boy, he knelt down to the boy's height as everyone else got ready to do there designated tasks, be that actually work or rest they were still tasks that their leader had set for them. "I want you to stay close to your mother do not go too far from the group." Rick said to the younger boy, said boy nodded as he looked down at the older man. Rick gave the boy a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder letting the boy know that he will be okay and that he was off to do his own task. Once Rick stood up straight he made his way over to where Maggie and Glenn were waiting for him, Rick sent a reassuring look towards the pregnant woman who sent him one back as Rick kept walking.

"So where is this car?" Rick said to the young couple.

"It's just over there in the field, by the looks of it there is a young girl in the driver's seat, she looks to be in her teens." Glenn replied explaining their situation. It sounded simple, there was a young girl in a car that they could take if she happened to be dead. But the world was not that simple now, this girl could have a group nearby that might not be too happy about them coming over and taking their vehicle.

"Let's be careful, we don't want to fall into a trap set by the girl's group." Rick said as he began to tell the other two what the plan will be. "Okay, Maggie, I want you to go and see if she is still alive, Glenn and I are going to be back here. If she's alive then give us a thumbs up, don't let her see it. If she's dead then call to us. If she's alive Glenn is going to come up and help you talk to the girl, I will stay back here in case something happens, from here I have a good sight from all angles. Remember we want that car or at least the gas in it, if she does not want to give it up we can offer her to join us or we send her on her way." Once Rick had explained their plan they set off to work. As they made there way over to the gate Glenn quickly disposed of the walker trying to get into the field. Glenn turned to Rick and Maggie.

"It was after something." His observation was correct but that did not rule out the possibility that the girl could be dangerous or have other people in the surrounding area. Rick nodded towards Maggie and Glenn, silently letting them know to continue with the plan while keeping safe. Maggie opened the gate to the field, it creaked and scraped along the floor the sound should have been loud enough to wake up the sleeping girl. Maggie was hoping the noise would wake her up as they could then know finally if this girl was alive or just another walker. Sadly the girl did not move. Maggie moved up to the car, on close inspection Maggie could tell from the colour of her skin and the lack of a hole in her brain, that the girl was alive. The brunette taped on the window to get the girls attention, as soon as the first tap rang out the young girl stirred from her sleep, the young girl turned to face Maggie before winding down the window, so she could speak to the older woman.

"Is there something I can help you with?" The young girl said looking up towards Maggie.

"My group and I were just wondering if you were okay and if you happened to be alone." Maggie calmly said as she leaned down and put her hands on her knees so she could be at the same height as the girl.

"And if I happen to be alone? Then what will you do?" The girl said, her face became more serious. Maggie noticed that the girl was focusing on her lips as if she was trying to read them.

"Well if you are alone then you could join us, we are looking for a good place to call home for awhile. It's also not good for anyone to be by themselves nowadays." Maggie said as soon as she noticed the weariness in the girl's voice. The young girl looked directly into Maggie's eyes, she was looking to see if the older woman was lying to her or not. After a moment the young girl smiled and got out of the car when both girls were standing upright again the youngest of the two outstretched her hand.

"My name is Shakira, nice to meet you." Shakira said as she waited for the other girl to shake her hand. It did not take long for Maggie to return the greeting.

"Hi, I'm Maggie Green." They shook hands and smiled at each other, there was no fear between them, it was like they had been friends since they were children. After seeing the estrange Glenn and Rick made their way over to the girls. Shakira smiled at them still, She felt safe around these people, it was a feeling she had not felt in a long time. Shakira outstretched her hand towards Glenn.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Glenn." The young Asian boy said as her shock her hand. Shakira then turned to the older male of the three, extending her hand to him.

"Rick." The man said plainly. He was not very vocal when it came to meeting new people, no matter who they are. He shook the girl's hand. With all the greetings finished Rick turned to the girl directly. "So what are you doing out here? Are you alone?" The ex-sheriff said with his arms on his hips, one hand on his holster and looking around in case there was someone out there.

"I'm alone right now. One of my group is looking for some water and the other is..." Shakira was unable to finish as a loud thud came from on top of the car. There laying on the roof was a dead dear, it's blood rolling down the sides of the car as its dead eyes looked straight into Rick's eyes. Ricks members jumped back slightly at the sight of the dead animal, Ricks clutched the holster of his gun, something was not right here.

"What the hell!" Yelled Glenn with his hand on his machete, he looked around frantically for any sign of how the dead dear got there, Glenn began to move in front of Maggie subconsciously becoming her human shield. Another noise came from on top of the car, there crouched on top of the dear was a young man with straight copper shimmer hair wearing, a skin-tight black suit, blue wires falling down around him as he moved to get more comfortable on top of his prize.

"Sleeping... When did you go hunting?" The young girl said as she looked up towards her companion, hands on her hips. Alex stretched his leg out across his kill, this movement looked alien like thanks to his long thin legs. The young man leaned forward, his hands on the edge of the roof of the car as he leaned closer to the new faces. He looked them up and down making sure he could see everything that these people had on them. Once Alex was satisfied with his evaluation on the new people he leaned back, relaxing his pose slightly.

"I went out while you were sleeping. If I had known we were going to have guests I would have skinned it someplace else." Alex said looking towards his friend, he pulled his legs back into a tight crouching position with his arms in between his legs.

"Come and introduce yourself." Shakira said as she gestured towards the new group. Alex kept his hands in place as he uncurled his body and lifted himself up into a handstand before pushing off from his hands and front flipping down to the ground. He looked to have stumbled a little as moved a couple of feet before coming face to face with Rick, but this movement was on purpose, it was his way of finding out the reaction speed of his target as well as how the target would feel from the close proximity of a possible enemy. In a second or two Rick pulled back and pulled out his gun, aiming straight for the boys head. Alex smiled and walked backward, his eyes locked with the sheriff, once his back touched the car door he stopped looking at the older man.

"Sorry I could not help myself, I had to find out what these people are like when they are faced with danger." Alex said as he extended his hand out to Maggie. "Hello my name is Alex Fox, it is nice to make your acquaintance." Maggie reached out and shook the boy's hand.

"I'm Maggie." Alex looked to Glenn, his smile never leaving his face, Glenn and Alex were around the same age meaning that they could have someone close to their age to talk to. Glenn placed his machete completely back into its sheath, he must have pulled it out when Alex got to close to their leader. Once the deadly weapon was out of harm's way the Asian man introduced himself.

"Glenn." The Asian man said to the younger. Alex looked at the leader of the three again.

"And you must be Rick Grimes correct?" Alex said his confident smile increasing. Shakira's shocked reaction was all he needed before he jumped back up onto the car. Maggie, Glenn, and Rick both look a mixture of shock and serious. This teen knew who their leader was.

"How do you know who I am?" Rick demanded, if these people know who he was then they could have been watching their group for a while and this was all a trap or they happen to know the ex-sheriff before everything changed. Shakira reached to her back pocket, this action made the people in front of her pull out their weapons - in one person's case keep his weapon aimed at the new people - as they thought she was pulling out a weapon. "Put your weapon on the ground!" Rick demanded again as he had his gun pointed at the girl's head, Maggie and Glenn stood back they did not really want to hurt the girl if needed. Shakira lifted her left hand to show that nothing was in it but she still pulled something out from her right back pocket. "Put it down!" Rick tried again after a second or two Shakira showed Rick what was in her hand. His expression changed from shock to a death glare in an instant. "Why do you have a picture of my wife!"

"My name is Shakira Fox and we have been asked to look for Lori Grimes. Do not worry Mr. Grimes we do not want to hurt her, in fact, we have been asked to make sure that she is safe and nothing happens to her and her family." Shakira said as she placed the image back into her pocket. Rick, Maggie, and Glenn lowered their weapons so they could hear what she had to say. "My mother was a friend of Lori's before we moved to England, Lori used to babysit me when I was little. I don't know why my mum would want me to travel across the world to see if her old friend was still alive, but I never go back on a promise." Her explanation was short but Rick believed her, he remembered Mrs. Fox, she was a lovely woman, but he did not remember her having an older son. "I am sorry to ask but is Lori still alive?" Shakira said her hands coming back down to her sides once she knew they no longer thought of her as a threat. Rick put his pistol back into its holster and then placed his hands on his hips, he used his right hand to rub his face as he thought about what to say next.

"Yeah, she's alive, got a little boy now and also another little one on the way." Rick said looking at how the girl would react to the fact that her workload had increased. A sigh came from behind Rick, he and his group turned to see another young female who had somehow got behind them before they heard her.

"God! First, we were worried that she might be dead, but now we find out she's got two little brats, I think I would rather have her dead." The woman said as she made her way over to where Shakira was. "Honey I'm home!" She yelled happily, the new girl draped her arm over Shakira's shoulders, the girl's happiness ended soon after once her arm slipped through the other girls back, lucky the others did not see what happened. Rick did not look happy about what she had just said but the girl ignored him. "Good kill Alex, didn't think you were into eating?" The girl asked as she faced the pale boy.

"I know we would meet a group of people soon so I thought I would get some food for them in case they where hungry, I just did not know when they would be here. Also, introduce yourself" Alex explained looking down at the young girl, said girl turned to the three people that were not apart of their team.

"Fine, nice to meet you, names Ukie Fox." The girl now identified as Ukie said with a bored tone in her voice, this annoyed Rick even more. Shakira stood in front of her teammates.

"I am sorry for their behavior, could you please take us to where Lori and the young ones are, we would like to see them for ourselves" Shakira said as she looked into Rick's eye, the older man could tell that she was telling the truth about everything and that she was no harm to his family. But the other two he was not so sure if they were safe to bring back.

"We will take you back with us once you all have answered some questions." Rick said with his hands on his hips yet again, Maggie stood to his right with her left hand on her hip and the other hand resting at her side, Glenn stood relaxed on Ricks left.

"Of course, what would you like to know." Shakira said the young girl turned to her family. "Answer in this order, me, Ukie then Alex. Do you understand you two." Shakira said as she looked at both of her family members, they both nodded, she turned back to the others. "Sorry I have to give them on otherwise if I leave them to do what they want they will just start fighting with each other." The girl explained. Alex laid down on top of the dear using it as a pillow as he waited for the question to roll in.

"How many walkers have you killed?" Ricks first question made Ukie laugh before she could comment on the stupid question Shakira raised her fist up. Even though she was not looking at her group members they know not the speech when she gave them that sign.

"All of us each have killed more than a city worth of walkers since the start of this." Shakira said, the other two nodded behind her, they did not need to voice their own walker count. Glenn and Maggie were shocked at how many they had killed, Rick was also shocked but he had to focus on the task at hand.

"How many people have you killed?" Rick asked looking towards Shakira as she was the one that was going to answer first.

"Six people in all." Shakira said Ricks face wrinkled in anger, how could a young girl kill so many people.

"Ten." Ukie said her hands were behind her head and she looked around bored, it was as if she did not care about the people she killed. Alex was next to answer, he rolled onto his front using his hands to support his head and his legs swung back and forth, once in a while he would hit the side of the car with his feet.

"The amount of people we have killed since the start of the new world or over our whole lives?" Alex asked, this question did not make Rick feel comfortable, he had hoped that all the murders had died, but here he was with a possible killer in front of him.

"Throughout your life." Rick asked he wanted to know what kind of person he was dealing with. Alex looked to Shakira for confirmation on if he should really tell Rick his kill count. Shakira turned and nodded to the young man, Alex sat up with his legs crossed.

"I am sorry for what I am about to say but I have killed six hundred and forty-two people since I was born." Alex said with a sad look on his face. Rick and the others took a step back from the teens. Shakira took a step forward with her arms out wide, trying to clam the others down.

"Please continue with the questions." Shakira pleaded she did not want them to run off or kill her friends.

"Why did you kill all those people." Rick tried to calm down, he needed to know why they did what they did, especially why that Alex kid had killed so many.

"Before the world ended I killed my father. When I was younger, he tried to kill me but I killed him before he could." Rick remembered hearing about that on the news a year before Lori and Shakira's mum became friends. "When the old world went down we met with this group, they where nice, there was men, women, and children, we thought these people could help us to find Lori. But then our food ran out and they started killing people and eating them, once we found out we killed them all. I only killed four. We made a friend while we were in that group, he got shot in the lung and was dying, he wanted me to end it before he turned. That makes my six." Shakira finished her story, the looks on the others faces where understanding, they had all seen the dark side of people in this new world. Ukie stepped in front of Shakira and started to explain her kill count.

"Alex and I were living in a science facility and met Shakira there when her mum took over as CEO. Two of my kills them where my parents, I gave them mercy. When we where at the lab, me, my parents and my little brother were used as guinea-pigs in some experiments. I was separate from my mum and dad, I was given food while they were dying from starvation. So when we were able to be in the same room as each other, I killed them so they did not have to suffer anymore. The rest of my kill count was from the group Kira described." Ukie finished her story and went back to her friend. Rick and the others were shocked at the fact that there were these types of experiments going on. This young girls family was destroyed because of these experiments. Soon after the shock from the experiments was over, the group turned to Alex, he was the one that this question was intended for.

"I was also apart of these experiments but I was able to escape a year after the test began, but what they did to me." Alex stopped for a moment, his eyes became lifeless before he began to speak again "One day while they were trying out some new concoctions, my body freaked. I sent out an electrical charge strong enough to kill everyone in the north wing. For the next few weeks, I was in a coma while my body healed. Whatever they did to me has stopped me from ever being out in the sun for long." Alex was quiet once again as he looked up at the sky. Maggie took this chance to have a look at the sky, it was covered in dark clouds.

'So he can only be outside when it's cloudy.' Thought Rick as he was also thinking about the weather around them.

"That took the death total to six hundred and forty. I killed my twin out of mercy after he got bit. And the final person I killed was my boyfriend, he got bit and died in my arms, just before he turned I shot him in the head. I killed the love of my life, and from that day I promised I would kill anyone that hurt my loved ones." Alex sent a warning look towards to opposing group. Rick nodded his head, he did not like the idea that Alex had killed so many people but he understood that is was an accident so he let the young man off.

"I am not too happy with the number of people you have killed but I can tell that you three did it for good reasons and Alex is was only an accident you couldn't have done anything to stop it." With that said, Rick asked one more question. "Does that car work?" He said while pointing towards the vehicle. All three of the teens smiled at how Rick had been able to accept them.

"Yeah, this old rust bucket works once we give it a quick jump start." Said Ukie, after finishing her sentence she remembered why she had left in the first place. "Shakira, I was able to find a water source about a mile away, and this time I will give you the coordinates instead of that idiot of a driver Alex!" Ukie made sure to say the insult a little louder so that Alex was able to hear what she said clearly.

"It was not my thought that you gave me the coordinates in the wrong order." Alex fought back. Shakira quickly got in between the both of them.

"Stop it now before I knock you both out and leave you for the walkers!" With that said both Alex and Ukie stopped there fighting. Shakira turned to Ukie. "So where is the water?" She asked the other girl, but before she could respond Glenn cut in.

"We have lots of water with us, you could join us, we could use your hunting skills." The Asian boy said with a happy smile on his face. He was happy at the idea of finally getting some fresh meat, Maggie was also thrilled with the idea. Rick rubbed his face again as he thought about the idea, they could use the manpower, but food and ammo were running low, and even with this deer they will still need to go hunting for more food. Then Rick remembered that Shakira's group would not leave there side no matter what, since they promised to keep his family safe, that kind of loyalty is hard to find.

"I guess no matter what I say you will join us right?" Rick asked and saw the teens smile.

"Well of course I mean we have been across the globe looking for you guys and now we have you, we are not letting you go." Ukie said as she hopped onto the top of the car next to Alex, a wire shocked Ukie making the girl jump in anger and shock. "God darn it, Alex, keep your wires to yourself!" Ukie yelled as she grabbed the dear off of the roof and jumped back down to the ground with it over one of her shoulders. "So where do you want it?" She asked, soon after Maggie showed her the way to the other cars, she made sure that she would bring the others over and also bring some water. Glenn stood next to the car and looked up to where Alex was still sitting, the younger boy was looking at one of his wires, making sure that they where will okay after being trodden on.

"So what is with the outfit?" Glenn asked as he took a closer look at the boy's outfit. Alex looked up from what he was doing and look deep into Glenn's eyes, the Asian boy let out a sharp breath. He had never seen eyes as deep blue as Alex's were, they were strong in colour. Glenn thought he saw lighting dance across the boy irises every now and then.

"This is the outfit I was in when I was being experimented on, I wear it as a reminder of the things that happened to me and also the things I have done since then." Alex said as he turned back to what he was doing. Glenn nodded taking that as his cue to not press more into the subject.

"So do you want to help me get this car started?" Glenn asked he placed his arm on the top of the car and leaned down look in through the window to see what he had to work with, Dale taught him a lot about cars so he had an idea on how to get the car working. The Asian man heard a soft noise behind him, as Alex jumped down to give him a hand. "Could you pop the hood open for me?" Glenn said as he made his way to the front of the car, Alex slid through the open window without a sound, shocking Glenn when he saw the boy behind the while. Alex waved with a happy smile on his face, scaring people never got old. Alex did as he was asked, allowing the Asian man to see what they could do to make this car work since they did not really have any way of jump-starting a car at the moment. While Glenn and Alex were fixing the car Shakira and Rick had just been chatting.

"So your Jean's daughter then?" Rick asked, he was going to add in the girl's fathers name out of habit but stopped himself when he remembered what their relationship had been like. The young girl nodded, and Rick nodded too. It may have seemed awkward between the two of them since they did not talk much, just a question here and a nod or shake of the head there, but it was their way of communicating. "She was a lovely lady. Cared about a lot of people." Rick was trying to pay his respects to his dead companion.

"She saved Ukie and Alex from the facility, they both wanted to kill her as they thought she was just like the others. But my mother showed them that she was nice, she needed to get a couple of stitches in her hand after Ukie bit her but other than that she was okay." Shakira smiled at the memory, the situation at the time was serious but it was still funny how her mother was talking to Ukie one minute, outstretching her hand to the girl, when suddenly Ukie chopped down on most of her hand. It was so out of the blue that it was funny, both Shakira and her mother started laughing when it happened. Rick could tell from the girl smile that the incident had not been as bad as he thought. "I know you don't trust us Rick, but I promise you that we may be different but we will not harm you or your people unless you instruct us to." Shakira made this pledge, and Rick knew she was speaking for the others too.

"Thank you." It was a simple reply but it was all that needed to be said. A second or so later Ukie came blundering down the field towards them, A giant water container across her shoulders, close behind was the rest of the group minus two people. Rick was shocked at how easy the girl carried the water, it was as if the bottle was empty.

"Shakira I got water!" Ukie yelled happily as she jumped about the rest of the way, the gap she jumped was about half a football pitch. This jump did not go un-missed by the others as they were all shocked by her inhuman jump. The young girl looked super happy as she reached her friend and pored a glass for her. Shakira gladly took the drink and said a quick thank you, before drinking the whole glass, all three of the companions' eyes glowed brightly before going dim again. Ukie started pouring out another glass for the girl, again she drank its contents.

"Sorry, we needed water super badly." Shakira said as she wiped her mouth with her sleeve, everyone nodded in understanding as they had all been like that before at least one time in the apocalypse. Once Shakira had drunk her fill she and Ukie turned to Alex.

"Give it a jump start." Shakira said. Alex nodded back. "You might want to stand away from the car Glenn." Shakira warned the man before the boy in the car could do anything. Alex placed his right hand on the dashboard and tightened his grip on the wheel, closing his eyes for a moment and then reopening them. His eyes shot to electric blue in an instant after opening, the colour engulfing his eyes. Glenn moved back from the car as he saw the change in colour of Alex's eyes. The wires came to life beside him and inserted themselves in any location that allowed them to get to the engine. Soon after the wires touched the engine it roared to life.

"It's alive!." Ukie cheered lifting the water container above her head shaking it around happily. Shakira smiled at the girl's antics, while still looking at Alex. The wires retracted and went limp by his side. Glenn walked round to the driver's side, leaning down so that he was able to look through the window.

"What did you just do?" The Asian boy asked as he looked around for any sign of how Alex was able to start the car. Alex shrugged as he looked up to the older man, his eyes had dimmed. Glenn's eyes widened at the lightning that moved around in the other males eyes. Alex broke Glenn out of his trance by tapping him with the driver's door as he tried to get out of the car. "Oh sorry." Glenn said as he moved out of the way so that the younger boy could exit the vehicle. Alex got out and then jumped back on top of the car once he knew the car did not need his assistance anymore.

"I just rewired the electrics under the dashboard, the movement of the open wires fixed the circuit and gave it enough of a jump start to get the engine going again." Alex said as he looked down at the male in front of him. He was not lying completely as that was what he had done, but Alex thought it would be in everyone's best interest that he had left out the whole controlling wires thing. Glenn just nodded before turning to the other members of the group, he did not feel like interrogating the young male after hearing what he was capable of. With mostly everyone together they began the introductions. Ukie giving all the males a death glare if they got too close to her family. Alex smiled from on top of the truck, he was not in the mood for socializing with so many people at once but he still had to be nice to their new 'friends'. Shakira shook the hands of all the members of Rick's group, she stopped when she came face to face with a woman with long dark hair. There she was the person that they had spent all this time looking for, the same person they had lost so many good people for, she was in front of Shakira alive and heavily pregnant.

 **'It's her!'** Ukie yelled in their mind link, Ukie looked shocked as she looked over to where the woman and Shakira were standing.

 _ **'And she's got her kids with her, he was not lying about that.'** _ Alex said as he watched everything unfold in front of him with a real smile on his face. The older boy knew that Ukie would hate the idea of having to take care of more people then she already has. Ukie signed in annoyance, This was not something she was looking forward too.

"Rick has told me that you have been looking for me." It was less of a question than a statement. The dark-haired woman gave Shakira a quick once over before shaking her hand and introducing herself.

"Hello my name is Lori Grimes it is nice to see you again Shakira."


	5. Chapter 3

_**Checked through on 19/10/2017**_

 **No one's POV:**

"Hello my name is Lori Grimes, It is nice to see you again Shakira." Lori smiled at the young girl before her, it was really nice to see the girl again, it reminded her of her life before everything changed. Shakira got over her shock a moment later, she reached forward and placed her palm of the older woman's baby bump. Her eyes closed as she felt the baby's heartbeat against her hand, it was a calming feeling. Alex and Ukie closed their eyes also, Shakira was sharing the calming feeling through the link, it was relaxing. The little person inside moved around, Lori looked down shocked as she felt the shift inside of her. The unborn child inside of her placed its hand against Shakira larger hand and pushed forward as Shakira pulled away, an imprint of a baby's hand moved across the woman's stomach as it disappeared. Lori took a step back away from the younger woman holding her unborn baby protectively. The girl in front of her was different from what she remembered, as a mother she had a sixth sense that told her something was strange about the girl and her friends.

"What did you just do?" Lori demanded, Rick walked in front of her stopping the young woman from coming close to the mother of his child. Shakira closed her hand and let it drop to her side. The three Fox's opened their eyes to revile to the group their brightened irises. Glenn jogged over to the car and stood in front of the young man, they looked at each other.

"I knew your eyes changed colour earlier." Glenn was still shocked like the others but he was more amazed than sacred. Since the world had changed there was never a normal day for anyone. Alex smiled down at the younger man, there was something about the Asian that reminded him of someone.

"She was just making sure that your little girl was healthy and had no illnesses from your malnutrition," Alex informed the worried group in front of them, he was addressing the whole group while still keeping his eyes locked onto the boy below him. There was something so filmier about the older man that he could not quite pinpoint. Lori placed her hand on Rick's shoulder, letting him know that she was okay and did not need protecting anymore. Rick moved aside allowing his wife to move forward but he remained close in case anything was to happen.

"How do you know my baby is a girl?" Lori asked one of her hands still on her baby bump. Shakira just smiled, she did not think that they needed to know everything about them just yet.

"It's just a guess." Shakira said, her eyes and the others eyes began to dim, sadly the group before them was not that dumb to forget that quickly about their eye colour.

"Why did your eyes change colour?" A young boy in a sheriff hat said from behind his family. Shakira smiled at the young boy, she could feel the uneasiness of her 'sister' behind her. Ukie could not look at the young boy he was too similar to what her younger brother was like before everything happened at the lab. Shakira knelled down to be around the boy's height.

"Our eyes change colour when one of our emotions run high, a moment ago we all felt a strong feeling of happiness as we all have not seen a baby in a long time." Shakira explained it was partly the truth. Rick did not seem convinced but he was not sure if he should press on the matter unless it affected his family in a negative way. Carl, on the other hand, wanted to find out more about the new members of their family.

"How are you able to do that?" Carl was young so the three in question did not mind him asking questions about their lives before their meeting. Shakira smiled at the boy, he was innocent and pure just like his little sister is and would be as long as she was under the care of her family.

"Me, Alex and Ukie had some tests done on us. The tests were to see if they could make someone show how they are feeling, like if they are suddenly scared while having a lie detector on them." Shakira tried to explain the best she could without giving too much information away and also in a way that the young boy would be able to understand.

"So if you lie everyone can tell?" Carl's questions kept coming. A chuckle came from her brown-haired friend behind her.

"Hey little one, you really like asking silly questions don't ya?." Ukie said as she took off her jumper, after materializing fully she was starting to feel the heat of the Atlanta air. Carl looked over at the other girl and glared at her from under his hood, he was not sure if he liked Ukie just yet.

"Ukie." Was all that Shakira needed to say to make Ukie behave. Shakira turned to the young boy and kneeled down to be his height. "The answer to your question is that they wanted to make our eyes glow when we lied but instead it changed to whenever we felt a strong emotion," Shakira answered, to boy seemed to understand. Behind his bright blue eyes, Shakira could tell that he had a lot more question that he wanted to ask, just what you would expect from a sheriff's son. Carl nodded as he took in all of the new information. Just like Glenn, he was not that affected by strange things going on, the world was strange already, adding another spice to the mix just made it that more taster.

"Darn it!" Ukie yelled in annoyance as she moved her hands from the back of her head, she moved over to where their car was. Everyone was curious to what the girl was doing. The girl opened the passenger door and climbed into the back seat, moments later she emerged with a bunch of weapons. One katana, an AX-50 .50 cal sniper rifle, desert eagle .50 cal pistol, one Beretta 92 pistol and two machetes where brought out from the car. Ukie passed one of the machetes and Beretta over to Shakira and then holstered her own machete and pistol. With little care, Ukie chucked the katana and AX-50 over to where Alex sat on the roof. "We are going to need our weapons on us." Ukie said as she checked her pistol to make sure that she had enough bullets to do a good enough damage to an enemy group that they might face. After she had said that Alex looked around it was true that they would need their weapons.

 _ **'Would seem that all the noise we have been creating has attracted a nice size group of walkers.'**_ Alex said through their mind link, the deadly horde was more then a mile out so they would be able to get away if they left soon, otherwise, they would need to fight back the group of undead that was slowly creating a circle around them. That tactic would soon lead to their downfall.

"What are you doing?" Maggie said from one side of the group. A couple of the group members had their hands over their weapons ready in case the young woman decided that she wanted to shoot them. Ukie signed and moved over to stand beside Shakira.

"Are you okay for ammo?" Shakira asked the girl as she got closer. Ukie checked her pistol, only two bullets left and she did not have another mag. She shook her head to let her friend know that she needed some ammo. "Here." Shakira offered her a magazine that would work with her pistol, Ukie took the gift and reloaded her gun, placing the two leftover bullets that were in the old mag over to Shakira. Said girl took the bullets and placed them in her back pocket. Waste not want not. Once she was sure that both her companions had enough ammo Shakira turned towards the rest of the people present. "There is a large group of walkers coming this way, if we leave now we will be able to get past them before they surround us. We are getting our weapons out because we will be starting to see the first sign of the horde any minute now." Shakira said while checking her pistol. "Do any of you need ammo?" She was calm, this kind of situation did nothing to affect her focus. Everyone in the group checked to see if they had enough ammo, many of the group said they were almost out or had already used all their ammo. "What do you need?" The girl asked again as she moved over to the car and knocked on the hood of the boot. "It's a little stiff." She said and then opened up the boot to get some gear. Rick walked over to where the girl was and looked over her shoulder to see the large stock of many different types of ammo. To say that Rick was shocked was an understatement, they had been on the road for months and they were never able to find much ammo let alone enough to fill up the whole boot. "A boot full of ammo should allow for the group be safe." Shakira said as she passed some ammo to the sheriff beside her.

"You are only going to give us a boot full of ammo? From what you are talking about we are going to need a boot full of ammo each." Rick said as he took the ammo from the girl and passed it to T-dog. Ukie moved around the side of the car so she was on the other side of Shakira, leaning back against the car, she looked over to the sheriff.

"Do you see any more than a boot full of ammo anywhere, it's not like we have another car somewhere full to the brim with bullets." Ukie said as she gave the sheriff a look that said 'are you serious'.

"Ukie." Shakira said, the girl shrugs her shoulders and walk away, she bashed her shoulder against Rick's intentionally, trying to get him to become angry. Rick looked at the girl as she walked away and said nothing about the impact.

"Well, you certainly have enough ammo here to fill a boot full." Rick said as if stating the obvious, that's when the situation clicked in Alex's mind. Everything he was hearing was slowly bringing a smile to his face. The teen crossed his legs in a yoga pose and then leaned forward to look over the top of the boot, his strange position did not go unnoticed by some of the group members but none of the witnesses seemed to want to comment on the teen's strange position. As long as he felt comfortable they thought.

"Well, this is an interesting turn of events." Alex's smile resembled that of the Cheshire cat. Rick and Shakira turned to look up at the young boy.

"Care to explain?" Shakira said as she passed some more ammo over to the rest of the group that had started to crowd round where they were standing.

"Well, the term 'boot' that you, me and Ukie know of is that of the space in the back of the car, that you just so happened to have opened. Over here in America that space is known as a 'trunk'. So our friend Rick here thought you were only willing to give him a boot or shoe full of ammo." Alex explained. Rick let out a chuckle he had forgotten that these kids had been raised in England so of course, they would have a different vocabulary then them. Shakira and Ukie both looked at each other before smiling also.

"Sorry for not fulling understand what you were talking about Rick." Shakira said as she closed the boot of the car once she knew that everyone had enough ammo to keep them going.

"We better get moving if we want to get away from this area before that horde gets too close." Rick said as he made his way over to his family. "You can drive right?" Rick turned to the leader of the three teens, the teen nodded, taking that as her cue to get in the driver's seat of her car. Rick then turned to the other two members of her team. "Ukie, you get in the car with her and Alex, you will be sitting in the back of the trunk with Maggie." Once they were informed of where they were going each person moved to their ordered locations. "T-dog could you sit in the passenger's seat next to Shakira, make sure she does not try to make a fast one on us." Rick informed his friend making sure that no one else in the group was able to hear the reason as to why he wanted the other man to be in the same car as the two girls.  
"Sure." T-dog said as he made his way over to the passenger's side, allowing Ukie to get into the back seat before climbing in. The rest of the group began to walk up the hill towards the other vehicles. A moment later a quiet shot rang out beside the group, everyone turned their heads to see Alex with his AX-50 outstretched at an arm's length away from his body.

He held the gun in a relaxed and incorrect position for any form of accurate shot to happen. But the bullet had hit its mark, right in the head of a male walker about two football pitches away from where they were standing. Alex lowered his gun before turning around and walking past the rest of the group. Alex was not in the mood for all the looks that he was being given but he did not want a stray walker to get too close to his family while he was away from them. In case something was to happen he did not really want to be away from them for too long, he was even worried about Ukie.

"Nice shot." said Glenn as he started walking behind the young sniper, said sniper kept his face hidden from the rest of the group. The tip of Alex's right ear poked through his hair, the colour of his ear was burning red, both the girls grinned.

 **'Alex? Are you alright?'** Shakira asked through their mind link. Alex sighed as he made his way back over to where the group had left their transport. "I guess not!" Shakira said as she waved the group away.

"Nice shot loverboy!" Ukie yelled through the window of the car. Said teen boy just sighed and carried on his way ignoring the shouts from Ukie and Shakira through the mind link. Glenn jogged up to Alex, the Asian man slowed down to match with the other boy's pace.

"Loverboy?" Glenn asked with a smile. The teen in question just shrugged and kept his face hidden from the other male as they carried on walking. The rest of the group did not pay any mind to what the teens were doing. Rick knew that he made the right call in letting the young group join them. Once at the convoy of vehicles, everyone went to their respective vehicles. Alex leapt over the side of the truck and sat down in the bed, Maggie opened the back of the truck and climbed in, sitting opposite to the young man.

"Shakira? I wanna drive." Ukie said as she leaned forward towards the girl in question.

"What do you want to do this time?" Shakira asked as she looked in the rearview mirror toward the other girl. T-dog turned around to look at the girl in the back seat.

"Can you even drive?" He questioned. Ukie ignored the man's question.

"I wanna show them what real driving is like." She replied to the driver as if it was a normal answer. Shakira sighed as she climbed out of the car and allowed the girl behind her to get out of the car. She sat in the other girl's seat and allowed Ukie to take the wheel.

'I am going to regret this aren't I' Shakira thought to herself as she sat back into her seat and strapped herself in. The young girls face became shocked suddenly as it dawned on her. This was the first time that she had ever been able to think without the others hearing her. It was kind of calming but also worrying as she did not know what these people were like and Alex was in the middle of them. She needed the link to make sure he was okay. Her panic did not go undetected by the other members of the link. Ukie looked at the girl in the rearview mirror, before she could ask what was wrong another voice echoed in the link.

 _ **'Shakira are you okay? You seem troubled.'** _ Alex's voice came as a wave of relief to the leader of their little makeshift family. After hearing his voice Shakira became relaxed right away, this made the other two relax also. Being away from a family member was not something any of them wanted, even if they act like they hated each other they actually cared greatly for each other.

' **I was worried about you. We don't know what these people are like, keep alert and don't turn you back to them on.'** With that said everyone knew what they needed to do and how they could keep each other safe even though they were far apart. Ukie pulled out of the field and sat the car at the gate leading to the road where the rest of the group was waiting. When every one of the vehicles had their engines roaring Ukie pulled out fully from the dirt path. Shakira rested her head on the headrest and closed her eyes, this ride to where ever they were going was hopefully going to be relaxing and have nothing too crazy happen.

That is where she was wrong.


	6. Chapter 4

**_Checked through on 19/10/2017_**

"Previously on the walking dead." Ukie said looking dramatically towards the camera.

"Shut up Ukie." Alex sighed rubbing his forehead looking over the girl's shoulder, as she smiles at the camera.

"Leave her to it Alex, she having fun." Shakira walking into shot looking over the girl's other shoulder and smiling at the girl's craziness. Ukie at this point begins to make dramatic faces towards the camera.

* * *

"Previously!" Ukie yelled.

 **'I was worried about you. We don't know what these people are like, keep alert and don't turn you back to them on.'** With that said everyone knew what they needed to do and how they could keep each other safe even though they were far apart. Ukie pulled out of the field and sat the car at the gate leading to the road where the rest of the group was waiting. When every one of the vehicles had their engines roaring Ukie pulled out fully from the dirt path. Shakira rested her head on the headrest and closed her eyes, this ride to where ever they were going was hopefully going to be relaxing and have nothing too crazy happen.

That is where she was wrong.

* * *

As Ukie pulled away from the dirt path she pushed down hard on the accelerator and changed gear as the car got faster. T-dog looked over to the younger girl, holding onto the door handle trying to stop himself from being forced back into the car seat. Ukie's face contorted into a Chesser cat smile as she kept her speed up, moving in and out through the cars that were already in front of her. She could drive for sure.

"Hey! slow down!" T-dog yelled from beside her as he looked around panicked, he turned in his chair to look behind him, Shakira was sitting there with an annoyed look on her face. The dark skinned man look out the back window to see how the people behind them were reacting to this new turn of events. Ukie pressed one of the many buttons in the car, the roof of the car began to split apart and fold in on itself.

"Why the hell would I slow down! This is so much more fun!" Ukie said and she pulled the handbrake up, turning the wheel sharply to the right. "Hold on!" The car skidded round one of the cars in front. T-dog did what the girl said as the force of the car pushed him to the left. He held onto the door handle trying to stop himself from ending up on the driver's lap. Shakira turned round in the back seat so that she had her back against the cars side and her legs were up on the seat, this position stopped her from getting too much of the force.

"What the hell is going on!" Glenn said as he saw the dust cloud coming towards him in the side mirror. Ukie drove through another gap between the cars in front, she slowed down once she was beside the truck Alex was sitting in. The teen leaned over the side of the truck looking down at the female driver.

"You should slow down, you don't want to crash again." Alex said as rested his chin on his crossed arms on the side of the bed of the truck. What he said did not make the male passenger feel any more conferable with being in the car with the young crazy driver. Shakira leaned her head back against the side of the car and looked up at the boy.

"You know she will eventually." Shakira said, a moment later she could hear the male sitting in the passenger seat begin to panic even more.

"Stop the car right now!" T-dog said as he looked over to the truck they were beside. Thankfully they had slowed down since they had for some reason wanted to stay beside the slow-moving vehicle.  
"And where do you think you're running off to?" Ukie said as she looked over to the male in question.

"I want to get off this death trap!" T-dog yelled. Ukie was about to scare the man again with drifting through another gap in between the Glenn truck and Ricks car when Shakira spoke up.  
"Do what the man says Ukie we don't hold people captive." She said as she leaned her head down close to her chest and closed her eyes.

"Well, we don't anymore." Alex said as an afterthought.

"Well, the fun police have entered the game, great." Ukie complained as she slows the car to a complete stop, the rest of the vehicles also stopped. Shakira smiled. T-dog got out of the car and made his way over to where Rick had stopped his car and was looking at them from his window. Soon after Rick yelled out new commands to his group.

"Maggie, you swap with T-dog." They did as they where told and traded places. When Maggie was in the car Rick turned to the young female driver. "Ukie I am going to need you and Shakira to change places, just like I said for you to be before we starting moving." Rick's comment annoyed Ukie and Alex, he sounded like he was offending there sister and leader. Ukie place her hand on her machete and Alex placed his had on his katana. Shakira sensed the bloodlust coming from them both.

"Stand down." Shakira said sternly, her command was answered with the results she was hoping for. Rick looked at her confused and was about to question what she was talking about, but Shakira beat him to it. "Ukie has leant her lesson and will be more than capable to drive in my place. I have been driving for a long time without water, I need my rest to be able to get back to my normal self. I am sure you can understand that." Shakira did not look at the older male while explaining her situation. Rick nodded, he himself was starting to get tired and hungry, they needed to find a place to cook the deer that Alex has brought them.

"Okay, well keep her under control we don't want to call all the walkers from across the world to out location." Rick leaned back into the car and began to start driving again.

"Roger." Shakira said as she got comfortable in the back seat. Rick's comment about the walkers left Alex looking slightly panicked. Memories flashed past his eyes, they felt like they were moving in slow motion to the young teen but his change in demeanour only happened for a second before returning to his normal calm self. As the truck moved in front of them, Ukie joined in, slotting in between the truck and the water truck Hershel was driving. She drove at a normal pace to allow for Shakira to rest.

"So, they ya family?" Maggie asked as she rested her arm on the door frame and looked towards the female driver. Ukie had left the roof down so they would be able to kill any walkers that got too close.  
"We're not related by blood. Mrs. Fox took us in when she had taken over the lab we were staying at. Alex and I both took her last name after she died, so we could remember her and also become a family by name." Ukie explained as she followed closely behind the truck in front of them. Some point during their conversation Alex had moved to the end of the truck bed, resting his head in his arms on the hatch of the bed, while watching and listening to the girls.

"Do you have any family Mrs...? Sorry I did not hear your last name." Alex apologized. It was true, most of the people in this new group had not introduced themselves with their first and last name, many decided that they would rather go by their first name. Maggie looked up at the young man.

"My name is Maggie Greene, But please just call me Maggie. My mother was called Mrs. Greene and I don't feel that old yet." The young woman smiled, both Alex and Ukie smiled with her. It was nice to joke around with people once in awhile in this cursed world.

"Well Maggie, one day you will become Mrs. Greene. I am sure a lovely young lady like yourself is more than more capable of getting a husband. And by your personality, I can tell that you will want to keep your name." Alex said. Maggie sent a look over to the Asian driver in the truck in front of them, she hoped that her quick look would be unseen by the rest of the people around her. Sadly Alex was quick to pick up on the meaning behind the girls look. "Oh, so Glenn is the future Mr. Greene in question." Alex smiled over his should towards the Asian driver who was completely oblivious to the conversation that was going on at the back of the truck. Maggie shrugged.

"I don't know if we will or not, I love him and he loves me, but this world is not really a place for a wedding." Maggie gave the young man a sad smile, she would love to marry her boyfriend but this world is to messed up to have a wedding, let alone a family.

"But having someone you love in this world gives you something to live for. That's why I have Shakira and unfortunately Alex." Ukie sad as she quickly looked over to the young woman.  
"Yeah its nice having him there." Maggie smiled at the girl's comment.

"But having that person taken away from you is much worse than living without a purpose." Alex said as he turned around to face away from the girls. It was true what he said, in this messed up world people needed someone there to give them a reason to live, but when that person dies it makes you wish you never met that person. It makes you feel like you should leave this world in case another person falls to the same fate. There is only so much pain a heart can take before it breaks, then it is only a matter of time before the soul breaks also. The smile on Maggie's face soon went, Alex's comment had made her worry about Glenn and the feeling of losing him, it was all too depressing.

"What the hell Alex! Just because you know what that feels like does not mean you need to make others worry about it." Ukie yelled at the young man in the truck.

"Its okay really." Maggie said, trying to calm down the angry driver. She then continued to ask the question that was on her mind. "If you don't mind me asking, How did you lose your important person?" Her voice was calming and motherly, making the young man feel no pressure to answer her question. Alex leaned his head back against the truck side, looking up at the sky before he answered her question.

"I lost my boyfriend when the world was handed over to the dead." Alex took a moment to take a breath and compose himself. H then continued his explanation. "Zach and I survived out in the world for about six months. We both thought that everyone was dead and when Zach got bit." Alex trailed off for a second before continuing. "I was alive but I was not living, he was so important to me." Alex smiled at the memories that came flooding back to him. "When I moved to England to work at the facility, we kept talking until my communication with him was cut off. Even while they did those horrible things to me, just remembering his voice and the time we spent together made me happy and kept me alive. Losing him that day was the worst feeling in the world, I wanted to die but I couldn't take my own life he made me promise not to." Ukie took the rains and carried on the conversation.

"We found Alex seven months after the world went to shit and he also looked like shit. Skin and bone, he could walk alongside the walkers without them giving a care in the world. He has always been a skinny fucker so seeing him like that even made me worried. Took a good week for so for him to even finish a cereal bar." Ukie did not even look at the woman beside her, she did not want to look at anyone right now in case they would see her sadness for her brother. Shakira got comfortable again. Maggie's face had utter shock and sadness carved into every part of her features.

"I am sorry you went through such a thing, and I am sorry for asking." Maggie looked down at her hands in her lap, trying to hold back the tears she felt towards the young man's story. The teen in question took a sideways glance at the woman.

"It's okay, it was a question that needed an answer." Alex said then turned away from the girl. Maggie took a shaky breath, trying to calm herself down.

"It may seem sad to lose a loved one, but to spend those few moments with them. The moments that make us alive again is worth it." Shakira said trying to get comfy. "Remember this Maggie. No matter what happens we will never let something like that happen again to our family, and right now you are one of the family." Shakira said she tried once again to get some sleep. Maggie sent the girl a smile even though the girl could not see it.

"Thank you." Those simple words had so much meaning, care and love in them that is made all the other members of this conversation hearts warm up with happiness once again.

* * *

A few hours past before the group once again stopped. A man on a motorbike was talking to Rick about needing the sheriff to come with him. Ukie was a little defensive on letting him leave since it was their job to make sure that everyone was safe. After some convincing Rick went with the biker. About ten minutes later they returned and said something about a safe place for everyone to stay at. High concrete walls, high fences that covered a nice amount of area around the place so they could start making a farm for food. A water source running close to the fences. It was perfect.

A place that is meant to keep the evil in, will it also keep the evil of the world out? A prison is a perfect place for them.


	7. Chapter 5

**_Checked through on 19/10/2017_**

 **"Previously on the walking dead."** Ukie said looking dramatically towards the camera.

"Shut up Ukie." Alex sighed rubbing his forehead looking over the girl's shoulder, as she smiles at the camera.

"Leave her to it Alex, she having fun." Shakira says walking into shot looking over the girl's other shoulder and smiling at the girl's craziness. Ukie at this point begins to make dramatic faces towards the camera.

* * *

 **"Previously!"** Ukie yelled.

A few hours past before the group once again stopped. A man on a motorbike was talking to Rick about needing the sheriff to come with him. Ukie was a little defensive on letting him leave since it was their job to make sure that everyone was safe. After some convincing Rick went with the biker. About ten minutes later they returned and said something about a safe place for everyone to stay at. High concrete walls, high fences that covered a nice amount of area around the place so they could start making a farm for food. A water source running close to the fences. It was perfect.

A place that is meant to keep the evil in, will it also keep the evil of the world out? A prison is a perfect place for them.

* * *

The group parked up just down the road from where the prison was located, each member getting out of their vehicle. Alex hoped onto the top of the trucks carriage, sitting down with one of his long legs hanging down onto the front screen of the truck. He used this new height to watch the surrounding area. Shakira walked over to where their new leader was standing. Ukie stood near Lori and Carl, keeping her eye on the two.

"So, do you think this is a good place to hold up?" Shakira asked as she looked up the road towards the prison. Before Risk could reply Shakira said a single name. "Alex." A second after the teen's name was said a quiet shot rang out, a moment later a slightly louder thud came from the tree line as a walker landed face first into the ground with a bullet hole in its skull. "So, your thoughts?" Shakira asked as if what just happened did not go on. Rick took a moment to focus on the young girl beside him.

"This place is the best place as any right now, Lori does not have long until she has the baby. So we need this place no matter what." Risk said sternly trying to make his point clear to the girl. It was clear that Rick did not trust the new members of their group. This lack of trust made him less likely to listen to what the girl had to say. Shakira sighed knowing full well he was not going to let her have a say in this decision. Rick walked over to the bicker, leaving the girl no chance to argue with his plan. Shakira walked over to her sister, Ukie did not look happy about how her sister was being treated by their new leader.

"Has he got a plan?" Ukie asked, she crossed her arms over her chest and leaned against the side of the truck, Alex gave her a quick glance before watching the tree line again. Shakira stood beside her.

"Yeah, but we need to stay close to Lori and Carl." Shakira said as she watched the group. "How are you doing for time?" Shakira asked her red-eyed companion, the teen closed her eyes to think for a moment.

"I can hold out till tonight." Ukie said, opening her eyes again, turning her attention to her brother. "What about you Spark?" Ukie teased. Alex sighed but did not comment on the nickname

"I can hold out until then also." Alex said turning his attention back to the tree line once again.

"Okay, so tonight we are going to need to find a way to get away from the group." Shakira gave her orders and her sibling just nodded.

"So cool." Carl said as he admired the sniper. He had been watching the sniper for a while now.

"Come on everyone lets get moving. We are going to take this place. For now, we are only going to take the front yard today and then take the building tomorrow." Rick told the group as they made their way over to the fence.

The weakest of the group huddled together back to back with Lori in the centre as the more capable members of the team carved a path for them. They protected the weaker fighters from the most of the walkers that got too close. Shakira stayed close to Carl's side while Ukie was close to Lori. Every so often a walker would suddenly fall to the floor dead, without anyone killing it. Thankfully everyone was too busy to notice these strange deaths. Off to the side, Glenn and Maggie worked together to kill a walker that was close to the fence. In this time Rick had been able to cut a hole in the fence big enough to allow for the group to climb through. Everyone was rushing to get to safety to the point that they did not notice that Alex was balancing on top of the fence watching the walkers in the tree line. Shooting a walker every so often before it could make its way to the group. Once everyone was inside the walkway Glenn closed up the hole that Rick had made, stopping any walkers from getting into the walkway. Alex hopped down from the top of the fence and began to run beside the rest of the group as they made their way round to the gate. His sisters noticed that Alex had some large cuts from standing amongst the barbwire. Walkers pushed themselves up against the fence trying aimlessly to get to the living. Daryl opened the gate between the walkway and main entrance to the prison, everyone followed through.

"It is perfect." Rick said as he looked out onto the building in front of him. "If we can shut that gate, prevent more from filling the yard." Rick said as he pointed out the gate that he was referring to. We will take this field by tonight."

"So how do we shut the gate." Hershel asked the question on everyone's minds.

"Let us close it for ya. Won't take two seconds to do." Ukie commented from her position beside Lori.

"Like you could do that." T-dog said to the girl as he watched a large group of walkers crush themselves up against the fence.

"I can do a lot of thing sugar." Ukie gave the older man a wink and then chuckled at the shocked expression on the man's face.

"I'll do it. You guys cover me." Glenn said, but Maggie quickly stopped him from following his plan.

"No suicide run." She tried to stop her lover, but he still tried to get his plan to work.

"I'm the fastest." The Asian man said.

"No, you, Maggie and Beth lour as many walkers as you can over there. Pop them through the fence." Rick defused Glenn's plan quickly, pointing to the location that he wanted the walkers to go to. "Daryl go back to the other tower." Rick pointed in the direction where the tower was. Daryl gave him a quick nod before running off. "Carol you've become a pretty good shot, take your time, we don't have a lot of ammo to waste." Carol nodded and ran off with Maggie, Glenn, and Beth. "Hershel, you, Carl take this tower." Rick pointed up to the tower beside them. Carl gave a quick quiet 'Okay' before running off with Hershel to the tower. "I'll run for the gate." Rick said to no one in particular as he looked around at all the walkers that had gathered. Shakira walked up beside him followed by Ukie.

"Like my sister said let us close it up for you, or at the very least let us help." The amber-eyed teen said. Rick gave her a look and then gave her a quick smile, he did need her help for this suicide mission as Maggie so bluntly put it. When Carl and Hershel got to the top of the tower they were surprised by the sudden appearance of Alex, as he landed in front of them.

"I am here to help." Alex said as he got into a good position to snipe at the walkers below. Carl looked in awe once again, as he was able to see the older teen's sniper rifle up close. Glenn handed Rick something to hold the gate closed. Everyone on the ground aside from the running team began to make lots of noise to attract the attention of the walkers in the field. Each one of them stabbed the walkers in the head when they got close enough. Lori was about to open the gate when Shakira walked over to her and stopped her from doing it.

"Please stand back, I don't want you to even have the smallest chance to get hurt." Shakira said as she took control of opening the gate. Lori was about to protest but stopped. Shakira opened the gate and allowed Ukie and Rick through before following close behind them, shutting the gate behind her, making sure that Lori tied the gate shut before she followed after the other two. The noise from the group in the walkway made all of the walkers ignore the runner group as they went past them. As they ran up the path Rick shoot some walkers in the head on his way. Shakira gave Ukie a quick nod and then walkers began to drop dead, with their heads blown to pieces. The people on the towers began to shoot any walkers that happened to get too close to the runner's group. A bullet hit the ground Rick was about to run on, almost hitting to former sheriff.

"Sorry." Carol said from one of the towers Rick could not hear her but she was still polite enough to apologize. In the path that Ukie was running, many bullets hit the ground just in front of her almost hitting the young teen.

"What the fuck do they think they are doing!" Ukie yelled her complaint as she looked over to the people in the tower. In a second she could see who the person was that was shooting bullets close to her feet. "Fuck you, Alex!" She yelled towards the tower where her brother was snipping from. She sent him a middle finger before focusing once again on their mission.

"Not sorry." Alex said chuckling to himself as he tried to make his sister dance around the field, while also making sure that no walker got to close. All the gunshots and yelling coming from the runner's group had begun to draw the attention of the walkers. Rick was the first of the group to make it to the gate, he kicked a walker that was about to walk through the gate and then closed and locked it in place with the hooks. He picked up his pistol from the floor and shot some more walkers before running into the guard tower beside him. Shakira and Ukie had kept close enough to be able to help him if he needed but far enough away that they could stand back. They watched as the walkers clawed at the door that Rick had gone through.

"What the hell are they doing still out there?" Daryl asked confused. "Light them up!" He yelled, he thought the girls were going to need a lot of help to be able to get out of the field alive, but he was wrong. Every one began to fire at the walkers in the field. Shakira and Ukie looked at each other before pulling out their weapons. Both Ukie and Shakira pulled out their pistols and begun to shoot the walkers around them. All the walkers that Ukie hit with her bullets had the heads explode, even if she missed their heads. Both girls let a storm of bullets rain down on all of the walkers that were left. Everone was happy that the girls were safe and that they finally had a place to call their own. Carol was the first person to run into the field.

"Oh! We have not had this much space since we left the farm." The grey-haired woman said cheerfully as she looked around the area with a bright smile on her face. Laughing to herself in happiness. The rest of the group followed her, as they made their way over to where Shakira and Ukie were waiting. As Daryl walked past a walkers body it began to stir. The biker was about to stab it in the brain when a quiet shot rang out and the walker laid down dead. Daryl looked towards where the sound had come from and saw Alex still standing on the watchtower with his sniper rifle still aimed at the field below. Daryl sent the teen a wave of thanks, Alex replied back with a wave of his own. T-Dog let out a loud 'WOW!' following it with happy chuckles and laughter as they all walked over to where Rick was with the girls.

"That was so cool!" Carl said with excitement. "How did you make their heads explode? You looked so bad-ass..." Carl asked the girls.

"Carl!" Lori quickly scolded her son for using an almost swear word. Carl pouted and said a quiet 'Sorry' to his mother before putting all of his attention back onto the girls.

"Sorry kid, but that's our little secret." Ukie said with a cheeky grin on her face. When the boy looked a little down by her comment she quickly lightened the mood. " Okay, you really want to know?" She asked, and right away she got an enthusiastic nod from the boy. Ukie leaned in close. "I will tell you but you have to not tell anyone else okay?" She told the boy her demands before giving him the information. Carl nodded once again, understanding what the older girl wanted him to do. Ukie cleared her throat and looked around quickly making sure no one was listening in, even though everyone was. "Magic." Ukie said in a dramatic voice waving her hands around trying to imitate how a magician would conjure up spells. Carl chuckled at the older girls silliness. Everyone joined in with the laughter as they were all so happy about what they had accomplished today. While everyone was messing around Rick pulled Shakira to the side, looking at her with a stern expression.

"What the hell did you do back there?" He demanded. Shakira looked towards the group of laughing people before looking back at Rick, she stared him straight in the eyes.

"We will talk later, right now I think we should all rest and have ourselves a good night. We can finally cook that deer up." Shakira said walking back over to the rest of the group. Rick looked angry for a second before seeing the smiles on everyone's faces as they joked around about the 'magic' Ukie could do. They were defiantly going to talk about it later. He was going to get as much information from these new members as he could before he allows them to get too friendly with his family. Rick looked at the three new members of their group and noticed that the cuts on the older males legs were gone, not even blood stains, scars or even a tear in his clothing was left. It was as if it never happened.

'Something is not right with those kids.' Rick thought to himself as he looked around the area they had scoured one last time before making his way back over to the rest of the group.

* * *

 _ **Notes:**_

 _ **I would love to hear what you guys think of the story so far so please leave a review and let me know what you think. And please let me know if there are any mistakes with** **grammar** **or spellings.**_

 _ **Have a good morning/day/evening/night. Hope to see you all again next time on the walking dead!**_


	8. Chapter 6

_**Checked through 20/10/2017**_

 **"Previously on the walking dead."** Ukie said looking dramatically towards the camera.

"Shut up Ukie." Alex sighed rubbing his forehead looking over the girl's shoulder, as she smiles at the camera.

"Leave her to it Alex, she having fun." Shakira says walking into shot looking over the girl's other shoulder and smiling at the girl's craziness. Ukie at this point begins to make dramatic faces towards the camera.

* * *

 **"Previously!"** Ukie yelled.

"We will talk later, right now I think we should all rest and have ourselves a good night. We can finally cook that deer up." Shakira said walking back over to the rest of the group. Rick looked angry for a second before seeing the smiles on everyone's faces as they joked around about the 'magic' Ukie could do. They were defiantly going to talk about it later. He was going to get as much information from these new members as he could before he allows them to get too friendly with his family. Rick looked at the three new members of their group and noticed that the cuts on the older males legs were gone, not even blood stains, scars or even a tear in his clothing was left. It was as if it never happened.

'Something is not right with those kids.' Rick thought to himself as he looked around the area they had scoured one last time before making his way back over to the rest of the group.

* * *

 **No one's POV**

Night time had fallen and most of the group huddled around the fire keeping warm and eating the freshly cooked deer. Daryl walked back and forth across the overturned bus a kept watch over the front gate and the rest of the field. Rick walked along the perimeter, checking the fence for any weak points or openings.

"Hmm. Just like how mum used to make." Glenn sighed as he finished eating some meat off the bone. Maggie chuckled at his comment. Glenn chucked the bone into the field once he was done with it.

"Tomorrow we'll pull all the bodies together. Want to keep them away from that water. Now if we can dig a canal under the fence we will have plenty of fresh water." T-dog said as he looked at the group.

"And the soil is good, we could plant some seed. Grow some tomatoes, cucumbers, soybeans." Hershal said as he examined the sample of dirt in his hands. He then looked up and watched Rich walk along the fence line. "That's his third time around." Hershal said pointing towards Rick. The others turned to watch. "If there was any part of it compromised he would have found it by now." Hershal said watching their leader walk along the fence.

"Well I don't know about you but I am going to go and start moving the bodies. Muma has got a lot of energy that she needs using up." Ukie said patting down her clothes and passed her empty bowl to her sister.

"We can all do it tomorrow. Come and rest now." Lori said watching the girl walk towards one of the walkers.

"No point trying to stop her. She has a lot of energy that she needs to use up otherwise she won't be able to sleep tonight." Shakira informed the concerned woman as they all watched Ukie fling a corpse over her shoulder and began to move it.

"Has she always been that strong?" Beth asked.

"I don't know. I met Ukie after the experiments, and she was strong then." Shakira answered as she moved a bone around in her bowl.

"Experiments?" Carl asked. Lori tried to stop him.

"It's fine really. Without curiosity how can humanity grow?" Shakira said letting Lori know it was fine for her kid to ask questions. "Well before my mum took over as the CEO at the Babraham Institute. Ukie and Alex went through illegal human experiments. They wanted to try and create a human bioweapon." Shakira tried her best to explain to the child. But the confused look on his face confirmed that she was not explaining clearly.

"Well, a bioweapon is a biological weapon. Umm... it's like a living weapon... Do you know Dead Pool?" Shakira asked trying to find an example Carl would understand. Carl nodded his head in confirmation. The rest of the group laughed as the teen tried to explain. "Okay! So he is kind of a bioweapon. And the experiments done to him are similar to what Ukie and Alex went through." The girl explained. Carl nodded his head remembering the 'Hero's" backstory. Shakira sighed, it was hard work for her to dumb down her words.

"Did it work?" Carl asked. Now it was Shakira's turn to look confused. "Did they make them into bioweapons?" Carl explained.

"Umm... Well... How should I put this... I Guess?" Shakira said. This was getting harder and harder to explain.

"What do you mean?" Carl asked wanted to know more.

"Well, I only really know the science and the correct terminology for what they are now and it might be too complicated for you to understand at the moment." Shakira explained. She regretted saying that right away as she saw the challenge in Carl's eyes.

"He's a smart kid." Lori chuckled as she rubbed her son's shoulder.

"Okay don't say I didn't warn you." Shakira said and she then explained in detail the full chemical structure of her siblings and explained how they are biochemical weapons but have control over their mass destructive 'abilities'. Or as she put it 'The side effects of the experiments'. She made sure to not give away too much information on what the teens could do. And made sure to leave out her own abilities and their one body requirement. Let's just say none of them understood what she was talking about.

* * *

Alex walked up behind Rick tapping the man on the shoulder. Risk turned around aiming his gun at the teens head. Alex threw his hands up in surrender. He lowered it a second later after noticing who it was.

"Don't sneak up on people like that." Rick said relaxing.

"Sorry about that I am not used to making noise when I walk." Alex apologized. Rick only then noticed that the kid was telling the truth when he watched the teen walk past him without making a sound.

"How can you move around to quietly." Rick asked as he followed the teen along the perimeter.

"I hid in the North wing of the facility once I had escaped. I kept hidden for over two years, no one saw me or heard me. If I remember right Shakira said something about people believing that I was a ghost that hunted the North wing." Alex smiled as he remembered the faces of all the scared soldiers that would run from the North wing when they saw him.

"Do you mind teaching that to my son when you have some time. I want to make sure that he is able to stay hidden." Rick asked. Alex nodded, he was planning on teaching the kid anyway. "Also I was going to ask Shakira, but while you are here I might as well ask you." Rick said stopping a few feet in front of the teen. Alex watched the older man as he rubbed his hand over his face as he thought. "I need to know are you really safe to have around my family. I know you killed all those people by accident but you have abilities that I don't understand. And those abilities could hurt my family." Rick expressed his worry for his families safety.  
"What are you talking about?" Alex said trying to act like he had not seen Rick notice his strange skills.

"Don't play dumb with me kid. I saw your wounds on your legs from the barbed wire suddenly vanish. The was not even a tear in your clothing. Your eyes glow and you can shoot ridiculously far distances without using your scope or even holding the gun properly. You don't get any kid back from your weapon also." Rick said sternly trying to get the teen to realize he saw everything.

"I see... I am sorry for trying to cover it up. I can assure you that Ukie and I are able to control our abilities. Yes, our skills are inhuman but is that not just an asset to you." Alex informed the older man. He did not look too convinced that the new members of the group were really safe to be around. But like Alex said they were an asset that they needed at the moment to take over the prison.

"I don't trust your control. I have also seen how you and your sister are quick to anger when it comes to Shakira. If you can prove to me that you can keep your head and control your abilities, then I can trust you around my family." Rick gave the boy his terms before he carried on walking along the perimeter.

"Understood. Those are fair enough terms, but I will tell you this when it comes to Shakira we will do anything for her." Alex said as he followed behind him.  
"Even kill one of us?" Rick asked. Alex stopped and watched the man.

"I would have to ask Shakira about that. I can say its a yes for everyone in this group. But when it comes to you, Carl, Lori and the baby, then I can not say for sure." Alex confessed.

"That uncertainty is why I need you all to promise me you will not hurt us." Rick said as he checked the fence poles.

"I will let you know when I have the answer." Alex said walked up to the fence. A walker pushed up against the fence snarling at him. Alex placed his hand on the fence and suddenly all the walkers that were touching the fence blew up. Rick stumbled back a bit and covered his face as walker's guts splashed over him. The ex-sheriff washed in shock as a walker's hand limply let go of the fence and fell into the pile of walker's guts on the floor.

"What the hell did you just do!"Rick roared as quietly as he could to stop the others hearing him. Alex let go of the fence.

"I was showing you one of my abilities. Please do not share this information with the others. I would hope that with this you can trust me and understand that our abilities are powerful but they are on your side." Alex explained, wiping off some walker blood from his face. Rick just watched on in shock as Alex began to make his way over to the rest of the group when he heard the young blonde girl singing. Rick followed after him, he would have to ask the other two teens about their thoughts later. It was only now that Rick noticed that Ukie was chucking bodies into a pile away from the water and fertile soil. Everyone in the group smiled as they listened to the girl sing. Shortly after Maggie joined in and to everyone's surprise Shakira began to sing along. Alex passed over some food over to the Grimes family. Rick nodded a thank you as he listened to the girls sing.

"Beautiful." Hershal said once the girls had finished the song.

"Better all turn in." Rick said looking around the group. "I'll take watch over there." She said nodding his head towards the main gate. "Gotta big day tomorrow."  
"What do you mean?" Glenn asked, wanting to know more about their leader's plan. Rick took a moment to think of the words he needed to say.

"look I know we're all exhausted. This was a great win, but we gotta push a little bit more." Rick said. "Most of the walkers are dressed as guards and prisoners. Looks like this places fell pretty early. Could mean the supplies could be intact. They'd have an infirmary, commissary." Rick began to list off all the things that the prison would have.

"An armoury?" Daryl asked.

"That would be outside the prison itself, but not too far away. Wardens office will have information on its location." Rick informed the archer. "Weapons, food, medicine, this place could be a gold mine." Rick said listing off all the necessities that they needed.

"We are dangerously low on ammo. will run out before we can even make a dent." Herhal said it was the one flaw in their plan. "The young girl and her group gave us a nice amount of ammo but after someone stole the rest, we only have whats on us." Harshal said.

"That's why we have to go in there. Hand to hand." Rick let the group digest his plan. "After all we've been through, we can handle it, I know it." Rick gave them some confidence. "These assholes don't stand a chance." Rick laughed, he then looked around the group one more time before standing up and walking towards the main gate. The rest of the group began getting ready for the night. Lori quickly left Carl to get ready for bed by himself while she raced after Rick to talk with him.  
The Fo family stood up and began to make their way over to another area of the field. Beth noticed them leave and spoke up.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"We are going to go and sleep over here. You guys don't know us well enough yet, and we don't want to make you all feel uncomfortable." Shakira said as she followed her family. No one else spoke up against them leaving. She was telling the truth they didn't know her family well enough to be comfortable Fox family moved over to a clear patch of grass and begun to set up Shakira's speeling area.

"You sure you will be fine by yourself Shakira?" Alex asked as he moved some grass and dirt to make a soft bed for his sister to sleep on.

"I will be fine Alex, they won't hurt me." She said, relaxing his nerves. "Now both of you need to come back and rest. Once we have taken over the prison we will start gathering nutrients and get ready to give you guys your own bodies. Because I don't think everyone will be too happy knowing that we have to share the same body most of the time." She informed them of her plan before getting comfy in her bed. Both Alex and Ukie began to become transparent and then vanished.

 **'I have got to admit I do like living in here more than out in that smelly world.'** Ukie said through their mind link as she got comfy in their white room.

"Good night guys." Shakira said to the air around her.

 _ **'Goodnight Shakira.'**_ Alex replied.

 **'Night beautiful.'** Ukie yawned back.

* * *

 _ **Notes:**_

 _ **I have finally been able to finish off the newest chapter. I have gone and bought the YouTube copy of season 3 episode 1, so I should be able to write more and update quicker. But just as a reminder I have a very busy life so I can promise updates regularly.**_

 _ **Please leave a review telling me what you think and if I happen to have any spelling or grammar mistakes that I missed.**_


	9. Chapter 7

Morning came around quicker then everyone had hoped for, they all groaned and got ready for the day. Hershal handed out the breakfast, another round of deer and some water. Everyone ate in a peaceful silence, the occasional 'please' and 'thank you' brock the silence every now and then. Shakira tossed and turned in her dirt bed, she shuffled into something soft and comfy before her eyes shot open. In front of her was one of the walker corpses that Ukie had left for the others to clean up. Its eyes white and unmoving as it watched her lay on its arm. The teen sighed before rolling away from the walker and reluctantly got up. She stretched and rubbed her eyes before looking around the area.

'Good morning Shakira.' Alex said through the mind link.

"Good morning Alex. Sleep well?" Shakira responded quietly, checking to make sure that no one around her heard.

'I slept well... As well as I can with Ukie snoring in my ear all night.' Alex groaned as he pushed a sleeping Ukie away from him. The girl began to stir.

'God that is not a face I want to wake up to every morning.' Ukie sighed as she moved further away from her brother.

'The feelings mutual.' Alex groaned.

"Good morning Ukie." Shakira said tying her laces.

'It's a morning alright. Not sure if it's a good one.' Ukie complained while stretching.

"Well let's make it a good one and get some food so you guys can get your bodies back." Shakira smiled happily as she felt the happiness come from her siblings. Shakira made her way over to the rest of the group and took the offered bowl of food. She sent a 'thank you' to Hershel.

"Where 's the other two?" Hershel asked as he looked over to where the girl had slept the night before.

"Ukie is clearing up some walker bodies and Alex is up on one of the watchtowers checking the tree line." Shakira lied easily. Hershel looked around the field and didn't see the other girl.

"Well, when they are done I have some freshly cooked deer here for them." Hershel said as he handed another bowel over to Rick. "So what's the plan Rick?" Hershel asked when Rick had finished his food. Rick ushered for everyone to come sit around him.

"We are going to go through the courtyard and enter through the door of the caged stairs. That should lead us into one of the main cell blocks." Rick informed them as he pointed out each location. "T-dog, Daryl, Glenn, Maggie and I will go in there and push as far as we can without guns." Rick waited for the chosen people to confirm if they were fine with the idea. "Shakira, I want Ukie to join us." Rick turned the to the girl after looking around the field for the teen's sister.

"I don't think that will be a good idea. We will need people here to keep the rest of the group safe while the fighters are taking over the prison." Shakira said as she nibbled on a bone.

"That's why I am leaving you and Alex here to watch over. He's a good shot and you aren't too bad yourself." Rick said as he looked over to the watchtower for the old teen.

"Rick I much insist that we stay here and watch over the rest of the group. We have been assigned to take care of Lori and her family. Lori and Carl are here so we need to be here." Shakira pressed her point.

"We need people in there to help us take back the prison so Lori can have her baby and we can all be safe!" Rick demanded. The bone Shakira had been nibbling on snapped between her teeth, shards of bone fell from her mouth, as well as some blood.

"Rick I cannot allow Ukie to go with you. And that's final." Shakira ordered as she spat some bone shards out and left the rest of the group. Rick rubbed his face and looked around trying to think what to do next. Lori rubbed his shoulder trying to calm him down.

"Why won't she let Ukie go into the prison?" Beth asked as she watched Shakira walk around the fence, a walker followed closely behind.

"Didn't you hear her she has to take care of my mum and me." Carl said eating his breakfast. The rest of the group carried on eating their breakfast before getting ready for the mission.

* * *

An hour or so later the five fighters took over the courtyard, one of the cells blocks and a common area. Everyone began to move their stuff into their new home 'C Block'. T-dog dragged one of the dead walkers over to an abandoned cell.

"What do you think?" Rick asked the group he walked down the stairs.

"Home sweet home." Glenn said sarcastically as he made his way to a cell.

"For the time being." Rick informed the young man as he walked over to his wife.

"It's secure?" Lori asked as she looked around the area.

"This cell block is..." Rick trailed off.

"What about the rest of the prison?" Hershel asked what was on everyone's mind.

"In the morning we will find the cafeteria and infirmary." Rick said, avoiding the question.

"We... Sleep in the cells?" Beth said unsure of the idea.

"Found some keys on some guards, Daryl has a set too." Rick ensured the girl.

"I ain't sleeping in no cage. I'll take the perch" Daryl said as he made his way over to his new sleeping area.

 **'Great cages...'** Ukie said as she watched through Shakira's eyes.

"Prison cells. Can be locked and kept tidy quite easily." Shakira said as she made her way over to the stairs.

 **'God I forgot you liked confined places.'** Shakira felt Ukie shiver and it gave her goose bumps also. Shakira watched where everyone decided to sleep. She laughed as she watched Carl get shooed away from Beth's cell. Shakira watched as Rick sat down in the main area and not in a cell, she sighed. Once everyone had found a place to rest their head Shakira walked over to the farthest cell away from anyone and set her stuff down. The cell was a mess, but at least they were safe. The rest of the day went quietly until Rick knocked on Shakira's cell.

"Need something?" Shakira asked as she tossed some rubbish into a pile in the corner.

"Was just wondering the other two are?" Rick asked as he looked around the girl's cell. She had made quick work of cleaning the place up.

"They are still outside watching the area. While we are all in here enjoying ourselves they are keeping us safe." Shakira said sternly. She shook her head and took a deep breath. "Sorry about that I shouldn't have been so rude."

"Mind telling me why you have suddenly become like your sister?" Rick asked he saw the girl visibly still for a second before relaxing.

"Guess she's rubbing off on me. Not a good sign." Shakira chuckled and straightened out the sheets on her bed. There was a large blood stain on the sheets. "Not gonna be sleeping under the covers tonight." Shakira grumbled as she covered the stain up.

"I need you to tell me what is really going on." Rick demanded. Shakira turned and gave him a confused look. "I want to know where they are. I have not seen either of them all day. And according to Hershel they never came to eat anything. I had Daryl go and take a look in the watchtowers and he couldn't find your brother and he didn't see your sister in the field either. So were are they." Rick demanded as he placed his hand on his knife. Shakira grabbed the bridge of her nose and shook her head lightly as she thought.

"Fine, I'll tell you. They went out on a run early this morning to look for some baby bits. I wanted to surprise you guys with baby stuff when we got in here. But they have not come back yet, I am getting worried and I could do without you threatening me." Shakira lied through her teeth. Rick watch the girl's body language and saw that she was telling the truth.

"You could have just told me. That way I wouldn't have had to have done all that." Rick sighed as he let his hand rest at his side.

"Yeah sorry about that. But anyway don't worry they will be back soon with some bits." Shakira smiled as she waved the ex-sheriff away.

 _ **'What are we going to do now?'**_ Alex asked.

"I am going to have to send you and Ukie off to get some baby bits in your soul forms. I can allow you guys to have solid hands and arms so you can carry stuff back, but that's all." Shakira informed then as she laid down on the bottom bunk after closing her cell door.

 _ **'Alright see you soon.'**_ Alex said as Shakira's sight left her, as well as Alex's voice.

 **'What do babies even need anyway? I will just get some sweets for it like they say 'it's like taking candy from a baby'.'** Ukie wondered as she left Shakira and took the girls hearing with her. Shakira laid in bed her hands run across the fabric underneath them. She used this quiet time to think about everything and anything. It was her own personal free time away from the other two, she was gonna use it well and finally think about stuff that she can't mention around her siblings.


	10. Chapter 8

"Not bad." Daryl said as he looked over all the stuff they had gathered on the table.

"Flash bangs, CS triple tracers. Not sure how they work on walkers but we'll take them." Rick said as he looked over a CS triple.

"I ain't wearing this shit." Daryl said as he emptied walker juice out of a swat helmet.

"We could boil." T-dog suggested as he copied Daryl and emptied a glove.

"Ain't another firewood in the whole forest. No." Daryl said dropping the helmet and grabbed a pole. "Besides we got this fair without them right?" He said as he took a swing with the pole.

"Yeah but you are going to need to get that gear cleaned and usable as soon as." Shakira commented from a nearby table that she was leaning against. "Get someone in the gear and you have yourself a tank. As long as they don't get overrun that is." She said walking over to their table, she picked up a glove and looked it over.

"Sadly boiling won't work. It will weaken the fabric and course it to rip easily. Just a bit of scrubbing, disinfectant, and then a five-minute boil will do the trick." She informed them as she wiped some walker juice off her hand.

"You know a lot about this. I am guessing you have had to do this before." Hershal inquired, watching the girl. Shakira chuckled and shook her head before walking off with some of the swat gear.

"You could say that!" Shakira yelled back as she walked off into cell block C. She nodded hello to Carol as she passed her.

"Let's hope she knows what she's doing." Daryl said watching the girl leave.

"If you ask me I don't think any of that family know what they are doing." T-dog said playing with some of the equipment.

* * *

"It's the baby I think I lost it." Lori quietly said in her cell.

"You haven't felt it move?" Hershal asked the concerned woman.

"Nothing." Lori said, she began to explain to the vet her theories as to what she thought was happening and why she thought she lost the baby. Shakira rushed over to Loris cell after lip-reading Lori talking about losing the baby.

"If we're all infected, then so is the baby. So what if it's stillborn. What if it's dead inside me right now. What if it rips me apart." Lori began to wander into her dark thoughts. None of her 'What if's' were questions, it was like she knew that it was all going to happen.

"Stop!" Hershal said quickly trying to stop her. "Don't let your fear take control of you." He told her.

"Okay." Lori said as she wiped away her tears and tried to relax. Shakira could not see the old man's lips but she could guess what he had said by the woman's response. "Let's say it lives and I die in childbirth." Lori began to deeper into her dark thoughts.

"That's not gonna happen." Harshal said sternly.

"Why not?" Lori asked with a sad smile on her face. "How many women died in childbirth before modern medicine?" Lori asked the vet as if he would know. "What if I come back and I attack it. Or you, or Rick, or Carl. If I do, if there is any chance, you put me down immediately, you don't hesitate. Me the baby, if we're walkers, you don't hesitate and you don't try and save us. Okay?" Lori said as she cried.

"Plenty of women died. But not from the act of giving birth. It was the bacteria and infections they got from the unsterile tools and a dirty environment they give birth in. And anyway we can get you antibacterials on some runs, set up a clean location and get some equipment we can sterilize using wipes and boiling water. This may be the end of the world but there are still plenty of things we can use and we have the knowledge to use them correctly. So stop with your what if's, your wasting your time and ruining your emotional state." Shakira informed her sternly as she leaned against the cell door.

"But you don't know if it will happen!" Lori raised her voice.

"Nor do you!" Shakira yelled back, she walked over to Lori and placed her hand on her stomach. "But what I do know is your baby is alive in there. Weak, but alive. Get some food in you and she will get stronger." Shakira stated and she stared back at Lori with glowing gold eyes. Lori stayed quiet and watched as the girl left the cell. "Stop worrying about the baby. I will know if anything happens to it and you will be the first person I tell." Shakira said.

"Thank you." Lori said with tears in her eyes. Shakira smiled and headed back over to her bundle of swat gear she left on the stairs.

"Now time to get these all cleaned up." Shakira said clapping her gloved hands and started her cleaning process. Beth wondered over and offered to help. "If you don't mind." Shakira said politely.

"I don't mind." Beth said silently helping the other girl with her task. She followed the older girls instructions without complaint and they worked in comfortable silence.

 **'Kira, we're back.'** Ukie said throw their mind link.

 _ **'We found everything that you asked us to get.**_ Formula _ **, two different sizes of nappies, some clothes, two dummies, bottles, and wipes.'**_ Alex listed off all the items they had.

 **'Good that's the basic stuff we need. I am going to give you your bodies in a second.'** Shakira said as she carried on cleaning the gear as if nothing was happening.

 **'Sure you are strong enough?'** Ukie asked as she and Alex waited in the tree line with all the stuff.

 **'Yeah, I am fine. Might need a nap later but other than that I am good to go.'** Shakira said. she asked beth if she could carry on cleaning and then left to go see Rick.

"When're the others coming back?" The ex-sheriff asked.

"That's why I came over here. They are outside the gates at the moment. They need some help getting back in." Shakira informed him and soon after Rick, herself and a few others were outside in the field and headed towards the main gate.

 **'Going to give your bodies back now. Make sure there are no walkers around you.'** Shakira ordered as she got ready.

 _ **'All clear.'**_ Alex said back.

 **'Sadly.'** Ukie complained as she gathered up their supplies. All the Fox siblings eyes began to glow. As the two Fox siblings moved throw the bushes their bodies bang to solidify. They were no longer a light breeze with solid human hands pushing past the leaves. They were human again. Could feel the warmth of the sun peaking throw the treetops as it hit their faces. they could feel the sticks below their feet crunch as they walked on them. Ukie let out a contented sigh with a large smile on her face.

"God it feels good to have a body again." She said stretching as best she could with all the stuff in her arms. Alex smiled, he was also happy to have a body again. As they got closer they could see their sister leaning against the wall of the guard tower. She looked tired. The others cleared up any walkers that were at the gate or nearby. Rick opened the main gate and rushed them inside before closing it behind them. Ukie and Alex passed the stuff over to T-dog and Daryl before making their way over to their sister. They spent a good minute in a group hug before following the others back inside.

* * *

"I appreciate you guys heading out and getting all this. But next time check with me first. We could have gone on a proper supply run and took a vehicle, so we could get more stuff." Rick said, he tried to act like he was not worried about the teens, but he was.

"Well it wouldn't be much of a surprise if we told you now would it." Ukie said as she chucked a cold soda can over the Carl.

"Wow! It's cold!" Carl said in shock.

"And still in date." Ukie said as she shot him with a quick trigger finger.

"Where did you find all this?" Lori said as she walked over to the table covered in baby bits.

"We raided a small Mothercare type place." Ukie said as she passed some nutrient bars over to Lori. The woman sent the girl a thank you.

"Mothercare?" Carol asked picking up one of the little pink baby grow.

"Back in England, there is a chain of shops called Mothercare. They have everything you need, from the first few weeks of pregnancy to when the child is six years old. Nursing furniture, formula, counselling clubs and baby baths, are some of the things they have." Alex informed the group as he looked over an odd toy Ukie had grabbed.

"I don't think we have anything like that in the US. When I was expecting Carl I had to shop at a lot of different places for everything we needed." Lori said smiling at a little red coat.

"The shop we found looked like a small family run place. Could tell by the pictures of a family all over the wall behind the desk." Ukie said.

"You know a lot about this Mothercare place. Ever worked there or needed to buy stuff from there." Carol asked Alex.

"I did some research for my auntie a long time ago. She was expecting twins so there was a lot of things she needed and she wanted to know everything she could and know all the options available to her." Alex smiled remembering his aunt rushing around, even when she got close to her due date.

"I bet they were so cute when they were born." Carol said smiling sadly as she remembered the birth of her own little girl.

"I didn't get to see them. They were killed by my aunt's Ex a week after she got out of the hospital." Alex left that in the air as he headed towards Shakira's cell.

"Good job gloom and doom! You fucked up the feels goods!" Ukie yelled at her brother before hooking her sister's arm over her shoulder. "Come on you. You need a nap." She said while following their brother with her sister leaning against her.

"Is she okay?" Beth asked. "She was fine a little while ago."

"Yeah, I'm fine Beth I just get light headed from time to time. Low blood sugar and all that." Shakira informed the girl as they walked past her.

"They are just kids, but they have been through more than any of us. Even before the apocalypse happened." Hershal said what was on everyone's mind.

* * *

The siblings made is to their room, far away from the rest of the group. Ukie helped Shakira onto the lower bunk and went to get a clean blanket from another cell. Alex began looking throw his sisters backpack and pulled out a small bottle of Dr Pepper and an oat bar.

"Here we found you your elixir of life." Alex said handing the girl the items. Shakira suddenly came to life and snatched the drink from his hand. The drink was cold and refreshing as it run down her throat. A few seconds later Shakira had finished the fizzy drink.

"I missed you, my love." Shakira sighed with a goofy smile on her face. Ukie came back into their cell and quickly figured out what happened.

"God darn it Alex! I wanted to see her freak at seeing the drink." Ukie complained as she put the blanket beside Shakira.

"Well, it's a good thing we brought back more than one." Alex said pulling out another bottle. They both watched as Shakira's eyes sparkled and she became like a cat trying to grab the drink in Alex's hands. reached up as high as he could out of his sisters reach. Shakira tried jumping and pulling at her brother's arms. After a while of her siblings laughing at her, Shakira jumped up onto the top bunk and used the new hight to jump onto her brother.

* * *

Everyone was busy getting the final bits together before they went further into the prison. Only small chatter could be heard until a loud bang came from the far end of the cell block. Everyone was alert as they waited for something to happen. A second later a frightened Ukie and Alex came running out of their cell block holding bottles of Dr Pepper with a crazed Shakira on their tail. Everyone laughed as they watched the Fox family jump around the cell block with ease as they tried to either get the bottles or try to run away. Alex ended up running up the wall and held the barred windows as he watched his sisters run around. After Shakira tackled Ukie to the ground and grabbed all the Dr Pepper bottles from her, she rolled them back over to their cell and then turned to Alex. Shakira had tackled her sister on the second floor and was now crouched on top of the railings, getting ready to pounce. Alex saw his doom coming, the second his sister came flying towards him. She tackled him and sent them both falling to the ground ten feet below them. The group was worried until they saw Alex and Shakira fighting over a Dr Pepper bottle like some kids. Ukie laughed like a maniac as she jumped down and joined in with her family.

'Well, at least things are going to be interesting with these kids around.' Rick thought. He finally smiled after a long time and even laughed a little along with everyone else as they watched the family mess around.

* * *

 _ **Notes**_

 _ **Well here's another chapter for you guys I hope you all like it. Please show the love by reviewing the story. It helps me know if people are reading this story and not just clicking on it by accident and then leaving.**_

 _ **Sorry if there are still some grammar and/or spelling mistakes.**_


End file.
